Politics and Love(large Post)
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: Politician Callie Torres follows her Abuela's spirit and secret to Seattle where she meets and falls in love with the love of her life Dr. Arizona Robbins whose family family has a secret of there own
1. Chapter 1

e is an idea for a story that I had to get out before I forgot about it. I've picked a few things that have been in the news over the years to use so I hope no one gets upset about it. I don't know what the rating will be: M to be safe Summary: Callie Torres comes from a family of Politics and anything can what will happen when she runs into Robbins?

Politics and love

This has to be the biggest political fuck up that I have ever seen,my phone has not stopped ringing since before all this has that all this is over I am beat and need a vacation from this place, but where to? I think for a moment and then it hits me, I have a place in Seattle that I got for this sole reason, it was 30 to 40 minutes outside of the but green trees all around and a great view of the city. The lake on the other side was so beautiful that it had to be a big reason that I bought the place. Packing a carry on bag and called for the Jet to be ready for me so i could leave as soon as I got there.

I started my way way down the large stairs and ran right into my father, he looked me up and down and then a frown took over his face.

"Where are you going to?" He asks.

"Out of town need to get out of this town; it's killing me." I say

The past weeks was showing on his face and in his clothes ruffled.

"Calliope I need you here, I start my campaign in a few months and I need to be sure things are in order."He says

.

"Papi I have been with you non stop for two years, I've missed holidays and dinner and time for me to take some time off for have Aria and Ben, trust me you will be just fine." I say making my way down the rest of the stairs.

I have my hand on the door handle.

"Calliope….."

"You will be just fine." I say not looking at him.

I make quick work of getting to the airport and relaxed back into the plush leather flight was long and when I reach Seattle I was worse off than I was then when I left DC. I got much needed sleep but I was still needed more, but as i drove I could feel the stress melting I reached my house I let out a happy sigh and grabbed my bag and made myself inside. Stopping briefly to look around. I could see people walking along the lake enjoying the early fall air, I even seen some people on horseback.

Letting myself in I made my way right to the room and stripped down to my climbed into bed.I was too tired to worry about anything right now but as I feel to sleep i reminded myself that I had to go to the store for food and personals.

I tossed and turned for hours and when I woke I was disoriented, I have been having dreams about my abuela for years but that one was just odd. In all my dreams she will tell me I wasn't where I was meant to be, and i would ask her if she meant my job and she would just say this time she said I was where I was meant to be and that she was here.

"What the hell do you mean shes here?" i asked no one rolling onto my back.

For years I have been trying to find out who she was, even went through every possible she she could think about before falling on the fact that she was talking about my love life. Abuela was the only one to know that I am gay I told her months before she became ill.I was so afraid that she was going to hate me but she just smiled and disappeared into her room only to come back with an old framed photo of her and another woman.

I realized that she was a looker when she was younger, she still was in her old told me that the woman's name was Abigail Andrews and she fell in love with her the second that she said hello. She meant Abigail when she came from Spain, her family took a job with Abigail's family in Miami. From that point the two was inseparable they even went to the same school. They never told anyone about their relationship it wasn't eventually married off after tearful goodbyes, but she never loved anyone more than she loved Abigail.

That shocked the hell out of me, but I never told anyone about abuela's secret and i never up i dressed in jeans and a light hoodie and head out to do some shopping.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

Oh God I thought when i came back from my grandmothers funeral that things would be claim,for a little while anyway.I was so wrong the next day i was called in for a multi car pile up. That was a month ago and I haven't been home for a month, my office couch became my bed and my desk my dinner table. But after the never ending month Owen gave me a week off since I haven't had a real day off for 6 months and I only had two days for my grandmothers to be with my family.

So after going home took a nap and made a grocery list.I needed everything from food to toilet paper to every personal item I could think of. Pulling into a parking space I got out of the drivers seat to fold down the back seats of my Range Rover. Even I had to laugh at what I did to the SUV, Every Doctor at the hospital seemed to have one for the Seattle weather, or whatever they wanted to use it for. So I had mine painted a shiny royal purple with royal blue undertones and used the same color for the leather seats and floor and wood for everything else, I even put a body kit on it. I wanted it to stand out from the better way than this.

I was getting my totally awesome SUV ready for the epic shopping when another Range Rover pulled into the space next to was decked out in a shiny black with a purpel undertone and a body kit to match my own, and I had to say it was a sexy SUV, but not as sexy as driver stepped out and started do the same thing that I just did. My jaw dropped and I ran into the cart collector as I watched her while trying to walk away.

"Oh my God you OK?" She asked turning to see what that loud crash was.

Her voice was beautiful and so was she.

"Um yes I should watch where I'm going." I say with an embarrassed smile.

I make my way into the store and start my shopping,all the while thinking about the hot Latin woman that was parked next to me.I stopped when I saw a batch of fresh baked donuts. My mouth started to water looking at all the sprinkles and icing covering the best baked goods in the world.

"They look so good."

I looked over to see the same amazingly beautiful woman that I was watching outside.

"Yes th..they are." I say smiling giving her my best dimpled smile.

"Callie Torres." She said holding out her hand.

"Arizona Robbins." I say taking her hand and shaking it.

I stood there lost in her eyes still holding her hand, she didn't seem to the man behind the counter did.

"Ladies are you going to order anything are what?" with a nasty attitude.

"Not if you have a nasty attitude like that." Caillie says turning to him.

She gave him a look and he straightened up.

"I'll take one of each." She looked at me."How about you my treat." she says smiling.

"Sure….Thanks"

The bakery was separate from the store so whatever you got from them you had to pay them.

"I have a confession to make."

"Really what's that?" I asked smiling

I was hoping to run into you while i was in here, so when i saw you eyeing the baked goods I had to come and see if I could talk to you." Caillie gave a smile.

I giggled and I mean giggled like a schoolgirl when her crush says hi to her in the hall.

"Now that I have your attention I don't know what to say, maybe I should have thought this through." Callie says running her hand through her hair.

Hair that I want to run my hair through. My trance was cut off when the man handed us our payed and turned to say something to me when her phone rang.

"Hello Mama." She said then grabbed her pen and my bag of donuts

"Yes Mama I understand that...thats why he has Aria to do that….Ok Ok when I get home,, just fax it to me….."

She let out a sigh and put the phone on mute.

"Give me a call, maybe we can have lunch or coffee." She said smiling at me before walking away.

"Yes mama I'm listening…."

"Holy crap that has never happen before." I squeak out.

"You're lucky." The man behind the counter says with a smile.

I walked through the store in a daze picking out the rest of my things.I got a hot woman's number and i look like a mess, I'm in over sized running pants and an old Marines sweater.

When I walked out with my things the black SUV was gone but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie

when I pulled into the parking lot I saw the purple version of my SUV and I had to laugh.

I was amazed at the woman after stalking her through the store I even bought her a dozen donuts. I wanted to ask her out on a lunch date but my mother called to ask me a thousand questions about something that Aria could have done. So i goted down my name and number on the donut bag.

I wasn't able to give her the attention that I wanted to give her a wink and walking away. I got home and I put my food away while looking over papers that was faxed to me from DC. I will admit that I left without much of a notice but I needed to get away without people trying to stop me.

By mind wasn't on my work I was thinking about the beautiful blonde with the amazing blue eyes and I saw her I could hear my abelas voice in my ear.

'Allí es niño, es ella.'

(There she is child,that's her.)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I brushed it off as me needing more she kept nagging me as I walked through the store until I found her at the bakery.

"God I hope…."

my phone rung and it was a number that I didn't know, I find myself hoping that it was Arizona.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Callie?"

Her voice was full of nervousness and that made me smile.

"Yes this is she."

"Oh thank god oh um this is Dr Arizona Robbins." She says

"Hello Doctor." I let my voice rumble over the line.

I heard her sigh and I smile.

"Hi um wow I don't know what to say now that I have you on the phone."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes I um I drove home thinking of a number of ways that I could start up a conversation." She says with a laugh.

"We I know something that you can say." I say smiling as I check on my dinner.

A frozen pizza and wine will just have to do.

"What's that?" She asked

"By saying that you will go on a dinner date with me."I say with a smile.

"Wait you said lunch in the store."Arizona says laughing.

"Well I realized that dinner was much better. That way I can get to know you more in a relaxed environment."

"Ah very crafty Miss Torres." Arizona says.

I hear a rustle then the sound then purring came over the line.

"Well Doctor you sound very happy." I say laughing

"Thats my kitten Thunderbird."

"Thunderbird, You have a kitten named Thunderbird?" I ask

"Yeah it sounds crazy to name a kitten anything with the word bird in it,but I couldn't come up with a name and I rescued her from the engine of my neighbors 1950's thunderbird, Then he wrapped it around a tree." Arizona says.

"That is so sweet for the kitten and very sad for the are some amazing cars." I say thinking about my blue one that was still in the garage.

"They are my grandfather use to take me for rides in his when I was little." She says.

I can hear the change in her voice as if the memory of the car and grandfather.

"You ok Doctor?"I ask.

"Yeah just thinking about the past."

"Well how about that dinner?" I asked I have a great idea of a place to take her.

"I'd say you're lucky that I want to get to know the mysterious woman in the batman type SUV." Arizona says.

"Great, does Friday sound good?" I ask.

"That sounds great,can you tell me what kind of date this is?"

"How about romantic yet casual comfortable." I say letting my voice drop an octave.

I knew I was flirting but I couldn't help it.

"Ok wow…..Im excited." She said.

"So am I."

I felt like the smile was going to split my face.

"I cant wait to get to know you Dr Robbins." I say then my stove dings to let me know that my dinner for one is ready.

"You to Miss Torres." Arizona said.

She wished me a goodnight before hanging up, I held the phone to my chest and smiled. I was starting to take my life back and I was happy that i was going on a date with someone that I picked all on my own without fear of what my family or the public thought.

But truth be told I am scared, my father is In line to become the next President of the United States of first Latin born man that was born in America But raised in a completely different country.

This could bring an end to his career alone with the bigoted people in Washington. I already had to deal with the nightmare of people questioning whether or not he was really an American citizen. I had to deal with the slander and one woman demanding that my father take responsibility for their love weeks of running her down I got this so called love child to give a DNA sample. Effectively proving them as a liar.

But for once in my life it was time for me to start living my own life, and that meant going on this date that my abela as pushed me in her way. Sure it seemed crazy but that is something that I will keep to myself.

Thinking about it for an hour or so I sent my Papi a text letting him know that I was going on a date in a few days.

After getting an congratulations from him I was left alone as I was a great man and a great father but he really didn't take too much interest in our relationships until they start to get since no one really knows who I am or has even seen me since i stay behind the scenes, It will be easy for me to get to know Arizona and start something real.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Politics and Love 2

Arizona

I can believe this I have a date, A DATE and it's with a wonderful woman who seems to be very high class. I just hope she's not a crazy but just in case I drop my pen pepper spray down into my bag, it's not like I don't carry it around anyway.

I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit when my door bell echoed through the house. Taking one last look in the mirror I walked out my room to the front door. When I opened the door I was meant by a vision of pure beauty.

"Good evening Doctor." Callie says with a sexy smile

"Oh my..um good evening Callie you look amazing." I say

Callie had on a black suit that hugged her curves, the jacked dipped low stopping just mid stomach. I briefly wondered how she was keeping her ample chest from spilling out.

Callie took my hand and gave the back of it a gentle kiss all the while her eyes locked with mine.

"Your early, would you like to come in while I give Thunder something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure I would love to meet Thunder." She says

I lead her into the house and made my way into the kitchen where Thunder was sitting on the counter next to her bowl. I fell in love with the kitten when I picked her out the engine of Tony's car. She was black and white split evenly down the middle from nose to tail, with one blue and one green eye. It was like two kittens were smashed together to make one.

"I have to say I have never seen a cat like this." Callie says petting her

"Nor have I." I smiled and placed the bowl of food next to the water bowl.

I gave her a scratch behind her ears before washing my hands and grabbed my purse.

"Well my lady shall we go?" Callie asked with a smile.

After locking the door I turned to look at her stopping when I spotted a sky blue 1950s Thunderbird sitting at the end of my walk way.

"Oh my God, it looks just like the one my grandfather had." I say as we walk down the walkway.

"I had Betty for a few years, I saw her on the side of the road and I had to have her. She needed a ton of work done but everything is original just with a few up grades." Callie says opening the door for me.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie

When I was picking out something I kept in mind that I wanted something that was going to make her look. I picked out a black suit with a very low cut jacket that was to for me only to wear it alone. I found a bra that had a clear center that disappeared against my skin.

"Oh God abuela what am I doing?" I asked no one.

I grabbed my things and made my way out; I smiled at Betty as she sat waiting for me. I pulled her out earlier today and took her on a drive and to get her checked out to be sure she was ok. The mechanic tried to get me to sell her to him, I just smiled at him and took my keys and left him lusting after my car, and me I'm sure.

"I really wish you will tell me why I feel so connected to her. Why do I feel like she's meant like we fit together?"

I never felt ashamed of talking to my abuela, I have always believed that everyone has a guarding angel mine is my abuela.

"I don't know her yet I want her to want me, to want to be with me. Is it wrong to feel like she is it for me?"

I wasn't getting an answer, not like I was expecting one.

Pulling up to the house I took a few deep breaths and looked at the clock, I was early and I hoped she didn't mind.

I meant the most amazing looking cat I have I have ever seen, almost like to cats in one. I watched her move gracefully move around the kitchen before grabbing her bag. The way her eyes lit up when she saw Betty made my heart swell and when I slipped into the driver's seat she was running her hands over the dash and leather seat.

"I love this car, I I haven't seen one like this since I was a child." She says

I smile as Arizona's eyes danced over everything with a childlike wonder.

The drive wasn't long and before I knew it I was pulling up to the modest sized restaurant. I wanted something romantic yet quiet, I know I wasn't going to get the atmosphere that I wanted, that was something only I could make at home. I will save the home made dinner for when we now each other better.

"This place looks beautiful." Arizona says after we are seated.

"Not as beautiful as the vision in front of me."

The blush that works its way down to her chest and disappears under her blue dress was worth the cheesy line.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" the waiter asked walking over to us.

"I had Frederick pull two bottles of his family's best vintage, one red and one white." I say looking up at him.

"Yes, I will return shortly." He said with a smile.

"So Miss. Torres, tell me about yourself." Arizona says with a dimpled smile.

"Well, I grew up in Miami my father was born here but was raised in his mother's home town of San Miguel de Salinas Spain. He meant my mother, who is from Querétaro Mexico. And they had two kids my older sister Aria and Me." I say.

"That is some history; my father was born in Kentucky where he meant my mother. He was a Marine they had me and my other brother Timothy. We traveled a lot before landing in Boston where Tim followed The Colonel in to the Marines." She says

"The Colonel?" I ask.

"Yes, I have no idea why he calls himself that. I think it's to scare people."

We both laugh as the waiter comes back.

"I'll take the white." Arizona says.

""I'll take the red." I say not taking my eyes off Arizona.

After asking if it was ok, I ordered from the small menu that I called a head to have ready.

"So I know that you are a doctor, but what kind?" I ask

"I'm a Pediatric surgeon and I absolutely love it, kids are stronger than people think." Arizona says before taking a sip of wine.

Her eyes lit up as she was telling me about and appendix that she had to take out of a 7 year old. It blew up while doing a liver transplant out of nowhere.

"So what about you?" she asks as our meals arrive.

"I work in DC; my father is the Governor of Florida. I've work for him." I say.

I mentally hold my breath waiting for her to say thanks but no thanks and leave. Most people outside politics don't want to have anything to do with anyone that has anything to do with politics.

"Have you thought about going into Politics?" She asks without missing a beat.

"I have thought about it, my father is getting ready to campaign for his second go as governor. "

"Why don't you try for Seattle governor?" She said be for taking a bite of her Steak.

We had a great time talking about different things from work to things that I love to do for fun. After a wonderful night I took her home.

"Thank you for a great night and this wine is amazing." She says as we stand outside her open door.

"I had a great night."

I smiled at her as she looked down. Then out of nowhere I felt her warm hand rest between my breast and she looked up into my eyes.

"I just..I"

She leaned in and kissed me. The kiss took my breath away I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around her when I felt her knees buckle.

"Oh um well yes, you are." Arizona had a dazed look on her face.

"I had a great night Arizona; now go indoors now before we do something that we shouldn't do." I say softly my lips brushing hers as I softly spoke.

"Ok, have a good night Governor. " Arizona says with a wink.

"Good night Doctor." I say.

She watched me as I walked to the car and when I started Betty I saw the door close.

On the drive home I went over the night and that kiss that kisses was like nothing I ever felt. My skin where her hand was placed was still on fire.

I didn't think about what she asked until I got home. I had too much energy to sleep, so I did what I did best work. All the while thinking what Arizona said.

Maybe I should try for Governor.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

Oh my, these last few days have been the most amazing days of my adult life. Being able to relax for the first time in months and then having my date with Callie. I wanted to turn back time so I could have that night all over again. But I had to get back to work, many tiny humans need my help.

"How was your time off Dr. Robbins?" Meredith asks as we walk down the halls.

She is on my rotation for the next week and I preferred her over Yang any day of the year.

"I was great I got some rest and got a few things done around the house." I say with a smile

"And?"

"And, what do you mean?" I asked

"We live on the same block Arizona right across from each other. I was out with Gus when I saw you leave with some mystery woman." Meredith says with a smile.

Meredith was the first person I meant when I moved to Seattle and we became fast friends.

"Ok I meant a woman, her name is Callie. She took me out Friday."I say with a smile.

"Where did you go?" Mere asked

"We went to this small French place called Frederick's."

Meredith's eyes widened

"Whew that is a very expensive place. Do you know that there cheapest bottle of wine is $1,000?"

I was shocked at what she said Callie sent me home with a bottle after opening two while we had dinner. The waiter took the two open bottles and sealed them up before returning them to her. Then she got me the unopened bottle of pink chardonnay.

"She spent $3000 on vintage wine?" I asked no one.

"What?" Meredith asked looking at me.

"Um nothing let's get back to work." I say moving her along.

I was closing my last surgery of the day when my phone beeped.

"It's from A Callie.. She says are you free for coffee." My scrub nurse says.

I look up at the clock to see that I had an hour left in my shift.

"Tell her that sounds nice….Then tell her that we have to talk Calliope."

It drying my hands from scrubbing out when my phone beeped again

"How do you know my full name?"

"I can read, you showed me a picture of you niece next to your driver's licenses Iphegenia." I text her back and make my way out the small room.

"Oh it's on, where are you?"

I saw Callie standing by the nurse's station, two cups of coffee next to her on the counter.

"I'm right here." I say walking up to her.

"Wow you look hot in those." Callie says running her finger along the neck of my scrub top.

"Well thank you Calliope." I say my smile getting bigger when I see her blush.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asks handing me the coffee.

"Because that is your name, and I like it."

She followed me down the hall into my office, when I closed the door after her I turned and bumped right into her.

"Oh." I say

"You are so beautiful Arizona, I had to see you. I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me at my place, I know that is normally reserved for 5th date talk but."

I leaned in and kissed her that was the only thing that I could think about doing since watching her walk away. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt a feeling of familiarity was over me. It was like I knew her, like I knew her touch and her lips, her smell and her sounds.

This is what love feels like, I just know it.

I pulled away at the thought running my thumb over her lips. That was a move that was unlike me in fact when It comes to Callie all of my actions aren't like me at all. But she felt like home.

"Is that a yes?" Callie asked pulling back

"Yes."

I held tight to the front of her shirt searching her eyes for something I wasn't sure of.

"Arizona you have to let me go, I have to go start dinner. And you should go home and get some rest. Its 11 am and you have been here since Tuesday." Callie says smiling

"Yes you are right what time should I be at your place?"

"5 be sure to wear something comfortable." She says then leans in to give me another kiss.

"I will text you my address." She added

My heart swelled and clinched at the same as I watched her walk away.

"Why am I feeling like this? Tomorrow will be a week that I have known her." I say leaning on the door frame.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie

I gave a sigh as I put the final finishing touches on dinner, it wasn't anything big but I wanted to have a nice relaxing dinner with Arizona away from people. Since she told me I should think about my own Political career, if it was something I loved, then I should go for it. We have an amazing dinner with little to no talking and I was ok with that, and the way Arizona was looking she was fine with it too.

Arizona had to be the most amazing woman that I have meant. After dinner we talked about me going for governor, but the truth is while I love my job but I really don't want to put up all the drama that comes with it. I want to have a life and Arizona is a part of that.

I watched her from my spot on the couch; she walked around looking at the copious amount of photos. She made her way around the room every now and then I would hear her giggle before moving on. When she grew quiet I didn't think anything of it.

"Calliope?" She called from the other side of the room.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have a photo of my grandmother?" she asked

I frowned and opened my eyes, and stood.

"What are you talking about?" I ask making my way over to her.

She held up a photo that my abuela showed me when I came out to her.

"Oh that's my abuela and her Abigail in the 40's." I say with a smile

"Her Abigail what are you talking about? That's my grandmother."

I look at Arizona like she was speaking another language and I didn't understand a word she was saying.

"You're Grandmother?"

"Yes…"

"Abigail Andrews?"

"Yes

"Oh." I say and look down at the floor.

I moved over to the other side of the desk and pulled out a large bundle of letters.

"Then these are yours." I say handing them to her

"What are these and why are you giving them to me?" Arizona asked

She looked upset even angry.

"My Abuela told me before she passed that Abigail told her about her granddaughter…Well you. She wanted you have the letters, to have her things so you will have a look into her life. Somewhere in that large stack of letters she tells how she wasn't allowed to see you or your brother after your grandfather passed. She wasn't sure why but she was crushed. She wanted to have all the things Abigail gave her." I say

Arizona looked down at the letters in her hand, her blue eyes look so confused and I saw tears start to fall.

"Arizona I'm sorry…I can put them back" I say

"No, no it's ok. When papa passed he wasn't gone a week when everyone turned on her. They plopped her into a senor living community and that was it. I wanted to go see her I wanted to be around her but they wouldn't let me. And my the time I was old enough she had started to forget people and it hurt, I would go see her but she would ask for some woman name Penelope. She didn't remember me but she would cry over this unknown woman. I had no clue that Penelope was a real person." She says

I take the pile from her and pull a random letter out and handed it to her.

"Take a look at that." I say softly.

(July 3 1953

My Dearest Penelope

It's been a whole week since you have been gone and I feel like I'm going crazy. The hot Miami nights seem so cold without you here with me. As I write this I'm sitting alone in the small beach house that daddy had built so I will have a place to write. I keep thinking back to our first kiss, to the first time we made love here the sounds of the waves washing out the world and keeping our sounds of pleasure safe from the world.

Daddy thinks I'm being childish counting the days until I see you again but you know how coldhearted daddy can be. If it's not about work he doesn't want anything to do with it, he thinks that I should be getting ready to marry Benjamin. I wish everyone could understand how I feel about you, understand that our love doesn't make us crazy.

I know I know we have to do things we don't want to do and I know you don't want to marry Juan I'm fine with that.

I'm not fine with that, I don't know why I just said that I'm not happy about Juan and I'm not happy about Benjamin. But as you say it's what has to be done. Just come home to me Penelope don't fall in love with him while your away, I don't think I could take losing you.

All my love

Abigail)

Arizona stopped reading and looked up at me.

"Penelope is your grandmother?" she asked

"She is….Arizona if this makes you feel bad or strange in any way I will go back to DC and you will never see me again."

"What No Callie what makes you think that?"

"I don't know you seem upset, don't lie about it I work in politics I know when people are lying." I say

"I am upset Calliope, upset at myself for not thinking that Penelope was something more than a figment of some old woman's imagination. I want you in my life, it's not like it was back then I'm not going to give up whatever we have because of my own choice to leave my grandmother there alone."

She looked back down at the letter then back up at me.

"You say you don't like the drama that comes with the politics of being the governor but you love it, you should do what you love Calliope no matter what." Arizona says.

"Ok I will think about it." I say

"Well don't think about it for too long you know you have to have your name in the hat by the end of the month." She says moving over to her bag.

"I will call you in the morning Calliope." Arizona adds kissing me on the cheek and leaving me watching after her.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

I have been working like a mad woman since my little blast from the past at Calliope's place, and if I'm not working I'm reading through the letters and boxes Calliope had dropped off at my house. Thunder has been by my side while I laughed and cried about everything I saw, the love my grandmother had for Penelope was clear. But it broke my heart at how they never got a chance to be together.

"Hey Meredith let me ask you something." I say sitting at her table

"Ok what ya got?"

I handed her a letter and watched as she read the letter munching softly on her apple.

"Aww, where did you get this from?"

"Romantic isn't it?" I ask starting my meal

"It is, I mean the love they have for each other is clear in this." She says handing it back to me.

"I thought so too, so I was shocked to learn that this is a letter from my grandmother to her lover."

"Whow you grandmother cheated on grandpa?" Cristina said

"She didn't cheat on my grandfather; she started this relationship in the late 40's before she knew my grandfather. She married him in 54 when she was 21, I mean I guess you can say that she did cheat on him for years after that." I say thinking about it.

"Why didn't she just marry her lover instead?" Meredith asked

"Because, back then you couldn't think about marrying anyone of the same sex. Hell if they even though you were thinking that way for even a second they would kill you." I say.

The look on Meredith and Cristina's face was amazing.

"Your family isn't so boring after all roller girl." Cristina says after picking her jaw up off the floor.

I was about to say something when my phone vibrated in my lab coat.

"Hello?"

"Hi you mind if I join you?"

It was Calliope I could hear the smile in her voice as I looked around, she was standing by the door alone with a well-dressed man and woman talking to her. She didn't seem to care what they was saying because she didn't wait for my answer before making her way over to me when we locked eyes.

My view way blocked by Mark stepping in her way and holding out his hand. Callie looked down at his hand then back at his face, giving it a shake before side stepping and making her way over to me.

"Calliope what are you doing here, I thought you was in DC?" I say

"I was, It doesn't take long to put together a good team when you work with the best." She says smiling.

"Oh ummm Calliope this is Meredith Grey my best friend and Cristina Yang her friend." I say

Callie says a polite hi to them before I lead her away to a lounge.

"He….."

I was cut off by her lips on mine.

"I think I have an unhealthy addition to you." Callie whispers once she pulls away.

"I don't mind it at all." I say going to kiss her again.

Callie pulled back and looked at me with a look that I don't know if I should be scared of.

"What's wrong Calliope?" I asked

"Nothing's wrong I just want to ask you something."

"OK what's the question?" I ask

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" She asked

"Yes, I didn't think that was something that you would have to ask but yes." I say smiling.

"Yes no I'm not sure…"

"Calliope what are you thinking?"

"I'm going out for state Governor, I know that they are going to pick apart my life and that means they are going to out me if I don't out myself." She says

I had to smile Calliope was thoughtful and caring that I had to hug her.

"I think that it runs in your blood."

"What runs in my blood?" She asks.

"I see why my grandmother was so in love with you Abuela. It's going to be so hard for me to not fall in love with you." I say looking into deep brown eyes.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Politics and Love 3

Daddy thinks that my idea to go into politics came out of the blue, that I was just doing this to confuse the voters. But I told him I was running in my state of Washington and somehow that seemed to make him pissier about it than me running for governor. I fell in love with the state when I was little and we had a layover in Olympia on our way to Vancouver. The beauty and the wild life of the state made me want to call it home, even if it was grey and rainy a lot of the time. My love for it out shined my disdain of rainy weather.

I often wondered why I picked Seattle to be my home and not some other city, I never could find the answer to that question until now. 5"7' of blue eyed blonde, Abuela would say that we all had destiny's and it was our choice if we followed the path that led us to our own. At the age of 9 when I asked her if Seattle was part of my path I was told that if I still felt the same way about living there when I was 20 or 30 then it must be.

But right now Arizona is my destiny; I feel it in my bones.

"Calliope are you listening to me?"

"Yes daddy I hear you just fine." I say looking back at him.

"then why you lost outside that window?" He asks.

"I'm thinking about something I have to do when I get home."

"Is it something I need to know about?"

"Most likely …." I say

He looked at me wanting to push me to say more but knows I won't until I am ready. I didn't stay long after talking to my dad, I had to put together a campaign group and get back to Seattle before my father appoints himself the one to tell America that his little girl is following him into the politics ring. He may not like it now but just as soon as he gets some sleep he will wake up with renewed happiness.

All thoughts of my dad stopped when I saw Arizona sitting at a table engaged in conversation with two other women. And when I had her alone I wanted nothing more than to lay her out on the table and kiss every inch of her.

And now at this very moment I am enjoying her space and home. Arizona is hyper active at the most while at work or in public, but here in her home she is quiet and relaxed, this is Arizona at her core.

I was wrapped up in my own thoughts that I haven't notice Arizona slip out the room. But I took notice when she came to a stop in front of me in a pair of pink boy shorts and a white tank top.

"Oh." I say looking up at her

Arizona smiled down at me.

"Now tell me what I need to do about us, if people are going to pick me apart I need to know what I should do." She says sitting in my lap

For the first time in my adult life I am at a loss of words as Arizona ran her fingers through my hair. She put her face in my hair and then kissed my lips softly.

"Tell me now if there is anything you don't want people to know they will fine. Tell me anything you think I should know." I say

"There is nothing, I never really did anything I mean there was this..."

She stopped and slowly got off my lap and moved away from me. She had a look on her face that I couldn't make out.

"Arizona?"

She jumped when I called her name like I was about to do something bad to her.

"Arizona what's wrong? You can talk to me about anything."

She was quiet she just stood there looking at the floor.

"I don't want to say."

"Why?" I ask walking over to her.

"I don't want you to think that I am a horrible person." She says softly

I pulled her into my arms, she put her face into my chest and briefly the thought popped into my head that Arizona is a breast woman, then I mentally kicked myself for thinking the way I am when Arizona clearly was hurting.

"Arizona you are not a horrible person, you're the most amazing person I have ever meant and I'm still learning things about you."

"My last year I went on my first vacation since before med school, me and Meredith went to LA. I was attacked while waiting for Meredith at the hotel bar, she blamed herself for going back to the room. It was my fault for going to the back alone… I have a child Calliope."

I felt her hot tears seeping into my dress shirt.

"Arizona that is not your fault, what that monster did to you is not your fault." I say pulling her head back to look into her eyes.

"But my baby Calliope, what's going to happen when she comes home?" She asks

"Where is your baby?" I ask

"He is with my parents in Kentucky; they wanted to spend some time with him before thanksgiving."

"Then I will meet him and hope that he likes me, what's his name?" I asked giving her a smile.

Arizona's face went from tearful to a blush in under a second. While she was blushing and wiping her eyes I gave a look around the room. I had to kick myself for the first time I noticed pictures of a little boy with a large dimpled smile that matched Arizona's he was tan skin like me with blue eyes.

"Understand that I was going through a science fiction kick, I don't know why I picked the name." She said with a little smile.

She pulled away and picked up a framed photo of him lying on his stomach sleeping.

"Don't tell me you gave him some name like NukNuk or something like that." I say as she handed me his picture.

"No nothing like that, His name is Torres Evan Timothy Robbins as in B'Elanna Torres from Star Trek: Voyager, she's the chief of engineering." Arizona says

"I have to be honest; I don't know who you are talking about. But I have to look that up."

I was never in to shows like that even though I was a big nerd growing up, chances are if it was in book from I may have read it before watching it. Even now I read a lot more then I watch tv.

"What did you nurses think about the name?" I asked.

Torres is a handsome little guy and looks so happy.

"Only one got it, the rest thought I was going crazy giving him that name. Even thought I had his name mixed up."

"Ok I get the name Torres but what about Evan and Timothy?" I put the picture on the table.

"Evan I just like and Timothy is a family name, my dad and his dad and his dad. Daddy gave my Brother Tim that name and I had always planned on giving my son that name." Arizona says.

I pull her back into my arms and kiss her lips softly.

"I can't wait to meet Torres, I have to get use to saying that name that way but I don't care I'm sure he is just as amazing as you are." I say smiling.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

I can't believe that I just told Calliope that, I am in no way ashamed Torres he has turned out to be the little love of my life. I just didn't bring him up because I didn't know that Callie was going to be around for long. But she came to me she wants me she asked me to be her girlfiend.

I feel like a teenaged girl right now

"So Arizona tell me more about this Callie, will she be around when we come this weekend?" My mother asked.

"She will be I told her about Torres so she has made sure to clear her schedule so she can meet all of you." I say looking at paint.

I have one last wall to paint in my baby boys room, I took him to mom and dad's when I was about to move into the house. I wanted to get moved in and set up before his birthday next month in November.

"Your dad and I would like to stay til New Years, we can leas a place." Mom says

"You don't have to Mom I got a three bedroom for that reason. Are you sure The Coronel is ok with that?" I asked

"He will be if he knows better."

"Mom I know her likes to say he is ok with me, but he's still a Marine they can be harsh."

"Oh Arizona you know how your father is, nothing matters more to him then his kids. He just wants you and Torres happy." She says

My dad has always wanted me and Tim happy and did whatever he could to be sure that we was. When Tim died it took something from him as it should, but then he started to smother me. And when I was attacked he nearly found himself in a LA jail.

"I know mom, we are. I just know Tor will love his room and Thunderbird." I say happily.

"Thunderbird?"

"My kitten, I found her in the motor of my neighbor's thunderbird. I call her Thunder for short."

My mother laughs and says a loving goodbye after giving me a time to pick them up at the airport. I miss my son and couldn't wait to have him home, the way he came about wasn't ideal. I didn't get to have one night of love making with the person I love and wake up with a oops. That could never happen with a woman but I would have loved to have had the option.

Many different people say many things about what I will go through, people tried to tell me I was going to hate myself and Tor if I kept him. But I couldn't hate him if I cared to try. I hate how I got pregnant with him but I love him, he didn't ask to be made that way and one day I know I will have to tell him how he was conceived. But until then I will never let him go to bed without knowing I love him.

Taking a step back I looked at the finished soft blue wall.

"I so happy you're coming home." I say looking at a black and white of Torres and Meredith.

The rest of the week was full and I wanted it this way, I had to keep busy or I would drive myself crazy counting the minutes until I picked Tor and my parents up from the airport. So I'm passing time buy putting the finishing touches on my big surgery the first week of December.

"So it's you me Bailey a doctor from Chicago and an ass load of on lookers." Meredith asked

"Pretty much, I have to make sure I have a few more Doctor's on board here, like Teddy and Cristina. If we are successful Meredith it will be in every major medical journal in the world." I say

"Arizona you're going to be in every major medical journal anyway, you discovered this who knows how many people in the world has the double Z chromosome. There could be countless women everywhere have been given the excuse that there child ate there twin. You see it yourself there are 3 cases from this hospital alone."

I remember discovering this chromosome now named Double Z After me, I was call to take over the case because I am known in the medical world for my ability to calm even the most savage Parents. Mrs. Miller was rising hell over this, I was pregnant at the time so she was kind enough to come to me. But after all this time and pain on the daughter's part, it's time to remove all the extra organs causing all the pain. I just hope she will make it through this, the other cases didn't survive past a few months.

"How does Callie feel about you being a medical genus?" Meredith asked

"She's busy so we haven't had a lot of time to talk about it. She knows about it and is happy for me but we haven't talked." I say sitting back in my office chair.

"Have you told her about Torres?"

"Of course I have Meredith she is in politics, if I haven't they would have a field day with using this against her." I say

"And she's ok with it?"

"Why wouldn't she be Meredith?" I snap

Meredith held up her hands, I didn't mean to snap at her I have been scared that Callie would leave after a while. A lot of people like to think that all Lesbians are baby hungry when they really aren't. Callie hasn't said anything other then she wants to meet him. That tells me nothing about if she wants kids or not, what if she's sticking around because of some unfinished thing from her Abuela's past.

"What are you thinking about?" Meredith asked

"Nothing." I say picking up a file.

"Arizona you can't lie." She says laughing.

"I'm just care about Callie and I." I say

"Tell her Arizona your good at telling the truth, if she's anyway you say she is then she will appreciate it." Meredith says standing and heading out the door.

I thought about it all of two seconds before picking up my phone and dialing Callie's number.

"Hey Arizona." Callie says picking up

I could hear other people talking in the background but the smile in her voice.

"Hey um are you free to talk tonight? I know you have meetings but maybe I could stop by….."

"Arizona its cute when you ramble, but yes I'm free I get out of here around 9:50 10. I can come by your place."

"Oh I get off at 9:45 I can pick you up if you like, we can get a pizza." I say with a smile.

"I would love that, do you remember the building you meant me at a few days ago for lunch?"

"Yes, meet you in the lobby." I say.

"Ok I will see you in a few hours then Arizona." She says

"Can't wait." I say

Callie made a kissing sound something she always did when we ended our calls. I never asked her why but it made me giggle and my insides melt.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie

The past days have been full and stressful all I want to do is go back to Arizona's curl up and talk about her little boy and her life. When we are together all we talk about is me and my work. I know she wants me to do what I love doing and just because we are together I shouldn't change that. But the funny thing is we haven't been together much, and the hour here and there doesn't count for much. She's my girlfriend but I haven't had the time to be a girlfriend to her.

"How is this going to work, you have not part of any party you're not going to get anywhere like this are you?" Alex asked running his hand through his hair.

"I don't want to be part of any party, Democrat Republican it doesn't matter if you can't get the work done." I say

"So running as independent is going to change this state, this is a Blue state running as independent is going to scare the hell out of people. And running as an openly gay woman is going to make this harder than what it needs to be." Patrick says

"What the hell Patrick?" I say

"You can get tons of money by appealing to older men that want their sons to marry a political woman like you. If they think they have a chance with you they with you they will through as much money in the pot, just to get you to look their way." He says.

"Are you kidding me? You want me to lie to get money. I have been in in this world longer than you I know what the hell I'm doing. Politics are so full of liars and cheats and I will not be one of them. I'm going into this as honest as I can and I hope that people can see through the lies to know that I have there interest in mind and what's best for this state." I say growling at him

"I don't have to listen to some little girl playing politics….."

"That's right Patrick you don't so how about you leave because you seem to think because you have been doing this job for 5 years you know everything. I have been in this world from the day I was born, hell I was conceived in a government office. This was my first job I know more about this than you can dream, so please do me the kindness by leaving." I say rubbing my eyes.

I can't wait for this night to me over.

Arizona's House

Just as soon as Arizona wrapped her arms around me when I left the office I felt the days stress start to wash away. When we reached her house I completely relaxed.

"OK so what do you want to talk about?" I asked walking up and kissing her neck.

When I saw her she looked so warn out and tired, that wasn't the way she was when I last seen her. Then again that was 3 days ago and makes me a bad girlfriend.

"Do you really want to be with me?" she asks.

I am shocked that she would even ask that; but it's not her fault thinking that when I ask her to be my girlfriend then leave her for three days.

"Yes I want to be with you Arizona, where did this come from?" I ask

"Colleen, she asked me out again after three months of telling her no. I told her that I have a girlfriend and I was happy, she told me that you were too good for me, that she saw you and she didn't understand what you saw in me. I'm used goods and I'm lucky to have her asking me out."

I turned Arizona around to look at me her eyes were full with tears.

"Arizona you are too good for me, you are truthful and caring. You see through the years of political bullshit that I have built around me and you don't care. You did the biggest thing in the world that any woman could do, you kept Torres even when people told you that you was doing the wrong thing. I'm not sure I could do that if I was in your shoes but you did and you are raising him just as if you would have planned for him. You're not used; something happened that could happen to anyone at any time of day and you didn't have control of it." I say

She looked at me for a moment before pulling away and walking over to a table and pulling something out. She walked back over to me and looked at what I could now see is papers, then handed them over to me.

"What's this?"

"Read it. It came in the mail the day after you stayed the night."

I opened the papers and I could tell from the heading that it was from the state of California. The many years in DC taught me how to read fast understand what I have read.

"What the hell is this shit?" I ask no one.

"I don't know I called, they told me that the prison is over populated and they are making room for inmates higher on the scale."

"Hold on."

I Storm off to find my phone, I don't know what I was going to do but I was going to find answers to this. Pulling out my phone I called the one person that I knew could give me answers.

"Aria what the fuck is going on in California?" I ask when my sister picked up.

"Callie do you know it's 2:30 in the morning here." She says

"Yes I know now please answer me."

"Well Callie you have to tell me what you are talking about so I can give you an answer." She says

"Arizona received an letter telling her that do to over population they have released her rapist."

Aria had a home in California and she and David kept an eye on the politics there.

"Arizona was raped?" She asked

I told Aria I was with Arizona when I went to tell daddy that I was going to put my name in the hat for governor. I also to him about Arizona before I left; sure it wasn't the noblest thing to do but he couldn't yell at me when I was a mile in the air.

"Yes, you have to ask her to tell you about it but you need to get me answers."

"I don't know Callie I can't do anything right now, I will make some calls in the morning." Aria says

"That's not all Aria, the son of a bitch is petitioning for full if not shared custody of her son." I say looking back down at all the papers in my hand.

Right away I could hear the wheels in Aria's head turning; she is a lawyer and a very good one at that and she didn't shy away from anything.

"They can't do that, don't worry Callie I'm going to find you some answers." She says before hanging up.

"You don't have to do that; I didn't show you those so you can run in a play knight in shining armor."

"I know you didn't Arizona, but this has been going on for too long. Papi has been fighting for so long to get longer sentencing for rapist, for states and towns big and small to do something about this." I say

"And what makes me so special Callie? There are thousands if not millions of women on the west Coast alone that have been raped."

"Arizona you are special to me and the more I think about you the more I spend time with you you become someone that means more to me than I thought possible." I say

"I played nice; I tried to be the nice one in Washington. Papi always said that you can't be nice there but I got things to work in my way. But he is right, you can't always be nice and I'm not going to be nice any more I'm done playing there games. I'm going to make them listen." I say

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

9am.

We didn't eat dinner last night we didn't do anything the night before, Arizona just curled up in my arms and we lay there in the dark in her bed. She fell to sleep around 4 and I followed soon after but the sound of someone's phone woke me and I pulled myself out of bed and answered.

"Hello?" my voiced rumbled

"Arizona?"

"No Callie, Who may I ask is speaking?" I asked

"Oh I'm Barbra Robbins, Arizona's mother is she around?"

Arizona's mother I looked back at the bed to she Arizona still fast to sleep, I didn't know what I'm going to say to this woman.

"Un she's still asleep, I was just headed to make some coffee." I say

Barbra laughed.

"Yes Arizona is a hard sleeper coffee should do it; when she wakes can you tell her that we will be in Seattle in about 4 or 5 hours we had to stop in LA because a young lady started to fight with her boyfriend." She says.

"I can do that ma'am." I say

"It's Barbra sweetie and please tell me you will be around when we get there, Arizona has told us so much about you." She says

I hear the boarding call and she says a quick goodbye.

I put the phone down and went to the kitchen I wanted to do something for Arizona to show her that I was here to stay, for as long as she would have me. But I wasn't sure what it was that I could do she wanted me to do my job and not worry about her but I didn't want that. Well I wanted my job of course but I wanted to think about her I wanted to come home to her I wanted her to stop thinking that this was just something that I wanted to finish for my Abuela.

I think that what Abigail and Abuela had was amazing, and it sucked that they didn't get to have what Arizona and I could possibly have. It's an epic love story made for the big screen or maybe just a book, but if I think about it now I am glad that they couldn't be together. I couldn't imagine not being able to kiss Arizona or look lovingly into her eyes. And I could forget about taking her to dinners like the one next week to show her off while I whisper hotly in her ear that she is beautiful.

"Oh fuck the dinner." I hiss.

"What dinner?"

I turn to see Arizona rubbing her eyes; she is so beautiful even now after waking up eyes grey from sleep and hair out of place. I wanted to wake up to that every morning. As I looked at her I could see traces of Abigail in her, the blonde hair the dimples her blue eye. I wondered if this is what Abuela meant when she would describe waking up with her next to her.

"Calliope; what dinner?" Arizona said snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh um there is this dinner next Friday, The Jacob Lewis Harris charity dinner. I wanted to ask you to go with me but that will be only a week since Torres has been home and I know that you have rearranged your work days so you can be home with him Friday through Sunday, unless something bad should happen. Yo….."

"Calliope sure I will go with you, I would love to go with you. Yes Tor will be home and yes I did move my work around to be with him on the weekends and as much as I can during the week. But that doesn't mean that I can't go on dates with my girlfriend." She says smiling and reaching across the island to take my coffee.

"Ohhh that's good." She moans with her eyes closed.

"And your mother called she said they are on their way and should be here in 4 or 5 hours." I say placing the plates down and moving to get another cup of Coffee.

"One you talked to my mom and she didn't run you off with ten million questions? Two why didn't you wake me? And three 4 or 5 hours where is she?"

"Yes I talked to your mom no she didn't ask me a million questions, but I'm sure she will when she gets here. I didn't wake you because you didn't sleep well last night and I wanted to cook for you, and three they had to land in LA because some woman started to fight with her boyfriend." I say giving her a kiss.

"Good morning dimples." I say softly.

She smiled showing off dimples that pulled me in the day I show her.

"Good morning Governor." She said before digging into her food

I never found that title as sexy as I do now, the way she says it just makes my insides melt. It makes me want to fall to my knees and want to do anything she wants me to do. God if I don't when this I hope she still calls me that.

"Arizona?"

"Hum?"

"Do you like horses?"

"I love them I had one as a kid, she was pretty old and I cried when we had to put her down. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking that you never got a chance to see my place very well. Maybe I could send a car for your mom dad and Tor and have them meet us at my place, I have stable on my land that I let people take out horses and house them. I thought I could show you my girl midnight." I say

"She thought about it for a moment before looking at me with a smile.

"I'd love that Calliope."

Arizona

Callie's house was amazing a home that only tons of money could buy. In fact I remember seeing it in one of the house magazines that float around the hospital. It was one of Seattle's most expensive homes and in the light of day I really could see why.

"Stay here I be right back." She says walking off to the stable

I couldn't help but watch her walk away; she had a damn fine ass. Hell her whole body was to die for and falling to sleep with my head on those amazing breast. I will never be happy with any other woman.

"Stop perving out on my ass dimples!" Callie calls back to me.

"Well what am I to look at then?" I ask no one.

It was cool and with the breeze it was colder than it has been. It's a little warmer than normal For Seattle in October but with the way it smells and the wind picking up; I'm sure by the end of the weekend the weather will be back on track. And that meant Callie wrapping her arms around me to keep me warm. And that is all I'm thinking about right now as I wrap my arm around my body and start to look around me .

I had my back to the stable so I didn't see Callie come out, but when I heard the thundering sound coming at me I turned around quickly. What I saw took my breath away, Callie atop this monster of a beast Black as night coat shining in the sun.

"What do you think?" She asked slowing to come to a trot around me before finally a walk.

I smiled up at her.

"I think she's beautiful." I say following her going in a slow circle around me.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Callie said looking down into my eyes

She said the same thing to me on our first date.

Bringing Midnight to a stop she held out her and to me.

"We have a good two hours before the plane lands and another before they get here. I want to take you for a ride around my land." She says

"Callie I had a horse I never got on a horse." I say

"I will keep you safe, I promise."

She hoped down and pulled me closer, I ran my hand over Midnights coat getting use to the feel of her. I haven touched a horse since I was 10 and River had to be put down. I dint know much about horses but this one looked like a Clydesdale only bigger.

"Ok I'm ready."

Callie grabbed my hips and gave be a boost up, when I was seated I grabbed on toMidnight's mane. Midnight made a sound that sounded like she was laughing at me as Callie climbed up behind me.

"Callie your horse is laughing at me." I grumble

"No she's not, now sit back."

I sat back but still my fingers were wrapped in the dark mane and my body as tight as a rubber band pulled to its limit. Callie with her arms wrapped around me started Midnight forward, she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I got you I'm not going to let anything happen to you Arizona I promise." She whispered in my ear

Those words and her kissing softly at my neck made my body relax.

"Tell me about growing up." I say as me work our way down a path.

"There isn't a lot to tell really, Papi has worked in politics for as long as I can remember. Aria and I grew up watching him and I remember thinking he was a super hero." Callie said

"How did he take you coming out?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"All my life I wanted to be like everyone else, yes I was smart and made good grades but I wanted to fit in and not be the geek. When I was thirteen I realized I was gay, Aria had one of her friends over and I thought she was the hottest thing I ever seen. At first I was confused and scared but she told me one night that I shouldn't be sacred to be different then she kissed. She was 17 and Aria's best friend so I never said anything; she was also known to do things on a whim without thinking so I didn't think too much about it. But that kiss made me feel something I never felt and I thought maybe it was because I had never kissed anyone before. When I was 18 I was set up on a date by Aria with a guy named Owen Hunt, He's my best friend now and my right hand in the office, when I kissed him I didn't feel anything and I kissed him a lot. Then I stopped kissing him when we wasn't in public and on dates, then one day he told me he was gay and didn't want me to hate him for using me. Of Course I didn't and I think he knew I was gay too but he never said a word. We dated for years just to keep everyone off our asses, and then people started talking about us getting married and all that. So we staged a brake up saying that we didn't want the same thing or something like that." She says

"OK." I say.

"I never told my family, not until a before I came back from DC. Aria took it just fine and she is happy for me. Mama never wants to see me again and I don't know what Daddy thinks, I called him from the car just before I got on the plane so he couldn't yell at me. Mama did enough of that by then and I didn't want to hear any more."

I pulled Callie's arms tighter around me and sighed when I felt her place her face into my neck and breathed in deeply. For the next hours we rode around the land Callie pointed out things to me that I have never seen before. I just enjoyed being with Callie.

"We need to get back to the house I didn't think we were out here this long." She said looking at her phone.

"Aww."

"They are 15 minutes away, if let Midnight run we should get there a few minutes after them." Callie says.

Callie turned Midnight around and we stopped.

"I need you to hold on to me Arizona."

Once I had a good hold on her Midnight took off like a rocket, I closed my eyes tightly and hoped that I didn't get thrown off.

"Arizona open your eyes we are here look." She says

I felt the horse come to a slow trot, I opened my eyes to see my family looking around. Tor was standing holding on to moms leg looking around with wide blue eyes and a happy smile.

"Torres!" I called making him turn.

Callie stopped Midnight and I jumped off her and taking off in a run to get to him. He ran on short legs as fast as he could but I reached him first and I lifted him into my arms and kissing hiss neck and face making him laugh.

"Ma!"

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Arizona I'm going to cool Midnight off, why don't you take them inside of something to drink and to relax." She says handing me the keys.

I couldn't speak I just took the keys and smiled.

"That is one beautiful horse." My dad says as we walk up to the door.

I let us in and we started to peel off the layers that kept us warm, I moved over to the kitchen and started to make coffee.

"So that's Callie, She is beautiful." Mama says siting on the couch as I start to play with Torres.

"Is Callie her only name, what does she do to have such a lavish home?" The Coronel asks

"Daniel!"

"No Mama its ok, Her Name is Calliope Torres But I'm the only one other than her father that can call that. She is going to run for state Governor Starting in January." I say

"A politician, Arizona how many times have I told you that DC was a trap for good Souls." My dad says.

"Daddy Calliope is one of the sweetest Souls that you could ever meet." I say standing up to him.

Wasn't one to stand up to my daddy but I was feeling myself falling deeply in love with Callie and I couldn't let him say anything negative about her.

He looked at me for a long moment before a smile came across his face.

"That's all I wanted to see, you never stood up to me before over any of your girlfriends." He says

Just then the door opened and Callie walked in with a smile on her face, she slipped her Jacket off.

"Sorry that took so long I had to give Midnight a treat." She said whipping her hands on a hand towel.

"That is ok sweetheart." My mom said standing and running over to her.

She looked Callie up and down before putting her hands on her arms and turned her around.

"She is beautiful Arizona." Mama said making Callie laugh.

"Well thank you Barbra." Callie says

Her eyes lit up when she saw Tor, as if he felt her looking at him; he turned from playing with the buttons on his shirt. He gave her a look and I wondered what he was thinking, Tor picked himself and moved over to her.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Callie asked kneeling down

"I think he is fascinated by your hair." I say as he grabs a hand full of her hair.

"Speaking or hair don't you think its time for a haircut Arizona, he will be a year old soon." Daddy says

"He's fine dad."

I loved Tor's hair, It was like silk. I had to admit that it was long but I really didn't want dad to take him for a haircut, Torres would end up with some military haircut. I looked back at Callie as she made faces at him as she moved around the kitchen.

"I will take him Sunday maybe, just a trim." I say

"Barbra Mr. Robbins would you like a drink as I start to get dinner ready? Callie says

"Daniel please and yes that would be nice."

Callie seemed so at home with at home with my family I was so afraid that Callie wasn't going to like Tor. That she was going to not want anything to do with him, but all day she was not far from him and he seem to not want to have anything to do with mom or dad.

"Arizona?" She called.

We spent the day at her house before coming back to my house where everyone had there room.

"Yes."

"Tor's father he's Latin isn't he." She says

"Yeah, Alex Ortiz." I say

She made a face before going into the bathroom, I don't know why she would ask that but I have learned that Callie does everything for a reason. I was about to lay down when my pager went off.

"Really?"

I heard Callie call and I had to laugh her grumbling could be heard as I picked up the phone to call in to see what was going on.

"This is Robbins I got a 911 what's going on?" I asked as I started to pull on jeans and Callie's over sized sweater.

"Ok I'm on my way."

I was pulling on my shoes when Callie came back into the room, I paused when I saw her dressed in the tiniest pare of boy shorts and tank top that I have ever seen.

"Go save lives Arizona." Callie purrs before placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

Oh god how am I going to work with the thought of her in my bed in that?

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie

"Callie I don't think the voters are going to go for this law." Owen says as we ride quietly through a neighborhood.

"Yes they will, I'm sure that they will hate it when it's put on the table but after they think about they will get behind it." I say coming to a stop outside a house.

We get out and stand on the sidewalk looking up at the house, the neighborhood wasn't bad In fact it was very nice.

"What are we doing here Callie?" Owen asks

"I have to meet the people that are trying to take Torres."

"You have a hot temper when it comes to people that you love; don't let them pull you into a fight that will end your career." He says

I look at him then back at the house, I knew I loved Arizona it was just something I felt in the pit of my soul. I was just scared to say anything about it; it's only been a month in a half I can't say oh hey I love you. Can I?

I take a breath and make my way to the door and gave a strong knock.

The door opened to a teenaged girl looking at me like I lost my mind by knocking.

"Is Mrs. Ortiz Home?" I ask north getting an answer.

"Es la señora Ortiz casa?" I ask again

"MAMA ONE OF ALEJANDRO'S SKANKS IS HERE! At least this one looks like she has some class." The teen says turning away from me.

I wanted to slap the girl but I had to keep myself in control.

"Ana how many times do I have to tell you not to yell." An older woman said walking into the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked Looking at me

"Hi I'm Callie Torres, I called earlier."

"Oh yes please come in, I'm sorry about my daughter, you know how teens can be we all have been there." She says letting us in.

"Yes, Mrs. Ortiz this is Owen Hunt my friend." I say

"Nice to meet you, and please call me Agustina. I assume you are here to talk about my son?" She says

"Yes, I'm not going to insult you by dancing around what I want to know so I'm just going to say it. Why is he trying to get custody of a child that wouldn't be here if he had not attacked m… Miss Robbins?" I asked.

"I don't know Miss Torres I have been trying to work up the guts to write Miss Robbins to ask her if I could see my grandchild. I know I have no right to ask her that favor but I would love to see them." Agustina asked looking down at her hands.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

"Augustina Arizona I can't promise you anything, Arizona is very important to me." I say "If I may Augustina where is Alejandro?" I ask looking around

"He's off with one of his dumbass friends, I overheard him talking about his babies mama, Doctor en blanco que está Loded. He is planning on getting paid." Ana says flopping down on the couch

"Why didn't you stop him or tell me that?" I asks

"Como si me importa si una mujer blanca idiota consigue engañada a tener un hijo suyo. Lo hizo ella debe pagar por ello."

Like I care if some dumbass white woman gets tricked into having his child. She did it she should pay for it.

I walk over to the teen and pulled her up by her shirt before whispering in her ear.

"Usted escucha mierda que acaba de poner a su madre en medio de la tormenta más grande en su vida, no creo que understan que acaba de perder su coche en casa y que poco buen teléfono que no puedes mantener tus ojos. ¿Cómo así?"

Listen you little shit you just put your mother in the middle of the biggest storm in your life, I dont think you understan that you just lost your home car and that nice little phone that you cant keep your eyes off. How do you like that?

I let her go before turning back to Augustina , Owen was already on the phone with Aria since she has appointed herself Arizona's Lawyer for everything.

"I cannot help you now, I'm sorry."

"But that's my grandchild I want to get to know them." She says

"I know but I can't, but I will tell you that you have to get a lawyer. Your son is going against his probation they can take your home now since you put it up so you could bail him out." I say.

That came out harsher then I intended but I couldn't help my anger right now. I let myself out the house and made my way to the car with Owen following.

"Aria is looking for him now, Arizona called her when Alejandro showed up at the hospital."

I froze with my hand on the car door I could feel the color drain from my face. I have to get home now the rest of the meetings have to wait.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

This is hell this can't be happening to me right now my life was picking up everything was going great. Alejandro just shows up asking around for me even went to the daycare looking for my child. When they didn't tell him what he wanted to know he started to raise hell and the had to put the daycare on lockdown.

I wanted Calliope to come home but I know she was working in California and has to be in the middle of meetings right now.

"I don't give a damn what you think, my relationship with Dr. Robbins is not for you to ok, just page her Jeff." I hear Calliope say.

I don't know what she is doing here but I am glad she is here.

"Calliope thank god you here." I say quickly

"Hey baby love, are you ok?"

I wasn't big on PDA I didn't like people in my business but the was Calliope was holding my face in her hands, How she looked deeply into my eyes let me know that this woman would do anything for me.

"I don't know I'm just glad you are home." I say as she pulls me in to a hug

"They told me that Alejandro was here, you called Aria?"

"I didn't know what else to do Calliope."

"No that's fine you did the right thing, I just need to talk to you alone."

Callie pulled me along down the hall to an empty room she locked the door behind us before pulling out the chair for me to sit.

"Arizona this isn't something that I want to do, I don't want to push you in any way but I was talking to Aria and I told her that I will talk to you."

"Ok what's going on?" I ask

"I am entitled to have security at this time, if I lose the election then that will change. But my security doesn't cover you or Torres; it's the same for everyone now if I was to marry you then they have to cover you no matter what since there is someone after you to." She says

"So your saying you want to marry me to be sure I have security?" I ask

"No.. yes..Wait!"

Callie ran her hand through her hair before getting on her knees between my legs.

"I want to marry you yes, now is too soon but I do want too. But in order for you to be looked after and kept safe you have to have my last name and be my wife." Callie says

"Ok."

"OK?" she asked

"Yes ok, Callie nothing about us is normal I want to be with you I want to have more kids and I would like them to be your kids. I understand why we have to jump the gun; I wouldn't get the security I need without us doing so." I say with a smile

The smile on her face was amazing as always.

"Ok well we can do it on your lunch." Callie says

"I'm on my lunch now, how about we go get Tor and do this. I don't have anything until 3."

Callie jumped up and took my hand before leading me out the office and heading out the hospital. I have to say to myself that this is a rather strange turn of events for me but then I was never the type of person that had a normal life. Now it's just time to see where this leads me and I really hope I do regret what I'm about to do.

I never thought I would see so many rich snobs in one place it amazes me how much Callie isn't bothered by it. I'm loving how she was holding me close and guiding me through the room with her hand on my lower back.

"You look amazing." Callie says in my ear before kissing my ear.

"Callie who is this gorgeous woman?"

An older man asks walking up to us, I felt Callie's grip get tighter around me as she backed us up when he came to a stop to close to us.

"Lewis Bowers, this is my wife Dr. Arizona Robbins- Torres." Calliope says in a strong voice.

He gave me a look that I didn't like and It was clear Callie didn't like it ether.

"Baby I see Derek and Meredith, can you go ask them about dinner his Sunday." She says.

I didn't mind leaving that old asshole behind I had to do some odd side step in order for him not to look at my ass. I picked the dress so Callie wouldn't take her eyes off me, not for some old perv to watch my every move. But if I think about it I'm sure that a lot of people were looking at me but they didn't make it so disgustingly obvious.

"Hey where is Callie?" Derek asked

"Talking old some guy name Lewis Bowers."

"That old guy that doesn't have a sense of space? I wanted to punch him in the nose." Meredith says

"I think she does too but it wouldn't look good for her right now, elections are next week." I say

"Yes things are looking great for her right now." Derek says

"I'm amazed at how fast she has gotten laws on the books before she was even elected."

I walked into a group that was already in the middle of a conversation that made it clear that these were Callie supporters.

"I just think it's amazing that she has balls to push back and not let the Republicans try to dictate what the public should and should not know."

That woman was looking at my wife a little to longingly for my liking.

"It's amazing that she is willing to take on the wealthy in this state so our cops and teachers get the pay that they deserve." Meredith says.

"I don't mind paying higher taxes so our kids get the best out of our teachers, Callie wants more." I say

"Wants more what?" Derek asks.

"Kids, she wants lots of kids and so do I."

"You and Callie are a couple?" The woman asked

"She is my wife." I say with a smile

I made my way back over to Callie to stake my calm to my wife; I'm not entirely sure when I became so passive over Callie and I hope this doesn't become a problem.

As morning started to push away the night sky, shadows slowly running along the floor to escape the sun lights caress. I had to ask myself what the hell I was doing awake so early Calliope and I returned so late that IO should be asleep still before we have to wake and take Tor on his first outing as an esteemed Torres. Owen tried to tell me last year that people liked to joke that Callie's family was the American Royal family, but last night proved to me that he wasn't playing around. People fell over themselves to get to her and get her whatever she wanted and needed.

"Arizona."

That sleep covered voice drove me crazy whenever I heard it, hell whenever I hear Calliope my body goes crazy. I rolled over in her arms briefly wondering how we lost our clothes, we have yet to have sex due to time and work but whenever we sleep together we always end up naked.

I didn't think twice about answering the request that was in her voice and I wasn't going to waste time by thinking about it. Allowing finger after finger to slide gracefully along the dip her lower back I let my hand finally lay flat on her back. I love the look of our skin together my pale against her tan.

Callie was laying on her stomach something that was a new habit of hers now that I have gotten her to stop sleeping like a star fish. She was still asleep I could tell by the deep breathing that was slowly changing to an uneven pattern. When we started sleeping together I started to enjoy the moments like this; my years as an awesome doctor hast trained my body to wake sometimes before the clock. That gave me time to enjoy this amazing body that was my wife's and to learn her sleeping habits like just before she wakes Callie talks in her sleep. And boy whatever Dream me does in her sleep she loves it.

With her natural infinity to warmer weather I kept the house cool over the winter months, our first winter together. And our first summer the AC didn't see much use since we was hardly home with. The soft cream sheets slipped along my naked body as I slipped closer to her and run my hand up into her raven hair. With Callie out jumping from town to town campaigning and Torres turning 2 shortly after the elections in a few weeks we are in need of a vacation. Going someplace warm is out of the picture since I know she is going to win maybe I can talk her into moving to her ranch and giving mom and dad this place. I feel safer there with Alejandro roaming around. Seems strange with all that space but to get to the house you have to go through a gate and security.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie

Up until now I have been quiet enjoying just enjoying Arizona caress and her soft hums, a clear sign that she was thinking. It was something Arizona did early in the morning that she thought I didn't know about her watching me as closely as she is. At first I thought it was creepy but I realized that she wasn't watching me she was decompressing and compartmentalizing and getting ready for her day. And the humming was just cute I wonder why she hummed like that and if she knew she was doing it.

I push up and turn my head to look at her, my actions must have shocked her out of her thoughts because she jumped.

I leaned in and kissed her with all the power and love that I could put into it. Arizona's mouth left mine and down my neck before nipping my neck. I spread my legs as she climbed on top of me this move was new to me, I was still flat on my stomach and she was no top for my elbows in and ducking my head down, I spread my legs a little wider and this time it was Arizona's turn to gasp as the moist warmth of her sex was exposed, her clit ghosting against the softness of my ass.

The sounds that she was making was a whole new turn on for me I never heard anything like it before, Arizona's nipples grazing along my back with each gentle swing of her breasts.

"Wait wait." I push her back and rolled over on my back to look her in the eyes.

"Kiss me Calliope," Arizona breathed out, reaching up and raking her hands through my hair and gently pulling it.

As we kissed I snaked my had between us and slip a finger into her and she froze and pulled back.

"Baby, what's wrong...?"

"Nothing Calliope nothing at all, you feel so good and I was more of you in me but …"

"You're tight." I say slowly rolling her over.

I hovered over her slowly moving in and out of her twisting my finger clock wise and counter clock wise, slowly stretching her. The breath caught in Arizona's throat at this declaration and body clenched in anticipation.

"More."

"More? Are you sure?" I moan into her neck.

"Yes please Calliope." Arizona moaned

He nails dig into my hips making me moan and push my center down into my hand feeling my wetness and hers mix together. Ripping myself away I dived right between her legs.

"Oh holy SHIT!" Arizona yells grabbing my hair

She taste so good so hot and I couldn't get enough of her, the very second her essences touched my tongue I was addicted.

"Cal baby please don't stop."

Both her hands wrapped in my hair holding me closer to her covering my face in her juices. Never I never want to leave this place ever, and why did it take me so long to do this. Reaching back I pulled her hands from my hair then crawled back up her body to kiss her.

"Wha…" Arizona started to lick herself off my face, something I never in expected from her.

I started to speak in hushed raspy low tones in to her ear, none of it made any sense to me at all but Arizona loves when I speak Spanish. She can understand some of it but not enough to understand what I am saying right now.

"God, I can't think when you talk like that," Arizona groaned.

My hand slid along her belly as my left hand moved to grip the back of Arizona's neck to pull her back into a kiss. My hand mad its way back between her legs I was so focus on Arizona that it shocked me when I felt her hand between my legs. I don't know what I was thinking would happen, Arizona had years of practice with other women. She is the first and only woman I have slept with in my life and I am happy with that being with her makes everything seem so effortless. The way her hands turned me into a hot mass of goo in just seconds

"Oh my God I love you." I moan as my head falls into her neck.

It wasn't the sexiest thing to say at this very moment but I couldn't think right now.

"Shhh."

She didn't just hush me and what in the hell is she reaching for?

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

My phone started to ring right when my body fell into sync with Callie's, It amazing the feeling she can pull out of me. And when my phone rung I was going to let it ring but I could hear that it was the hospital. Hushing Callie I reach for the phone, when I couldn't reach it I rolled over on top of her and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

I sat back on Callie's hips to put a stop to everything.

"Arizona."

I hang my head its Meredith and since she was calling me from work I had to talk to her, but that doesn't mean I had to stop what I was doing. It's just Meredith after all.

I start moving my hips before covering Callie's mouth with my hand to keep her quiet. I watch as her eyes roll back in her head.

"You don't want to do that Meredith that would put too much stress on the heart." I say

Callie's hand gabs my hip and the other goes back between my legs; my eyes closes as she uses her hips to thrust into me.

"Should I close up then?"

"What's that?" I ask

I'm so close to climaxing that I missed what she was saying.

"Should I close up?"

"Yes you should you can't aaford to kkeep him under any longer… SSet up another surgery for tomorrow and watch im closely today." I say

If I didn't get off the phone before everyone in the OR I now know, finds out what I'm doing. I hit the end button before letting go of my control.

"Oh god Arizona why did we wait so long?" Callie asked after getting her breathing under control

"I have no Idea."

I try to roll off her but she keeps her arms around me, letting out a sigh I relax into he arms.

"I'm scared Calliope." I say softly

"Of what?"

"Alejandro, he gets close but not close enough for me to do anything. I'm scared that they will let him have visitation rights." I say

Callie took my chin in her hand and lifted my head to look at her.

"You are my wife and that is my son there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep you safe. I will die before I let anything happen to you."

"Don't say that Calliope…"

"It's true Arizona, my job my family all of it means nothing without you and Tor. I was so lost and slowly turning into one of those politicians that cared about nothing but making their career, you changed that ."

I looked her deep in her eyes before Kissing her.

"Can we move to your ranch?" I ask

"You want to live on the ranch?"

"Yes, I feel safer there for some reason and I want Torres to grow up outside the city where he can run and play and have a dog. And I want more kids and the ranch is as close to the laid back feeling I grew up with in Kentucky that we are going to get without moving out of state."

"You do know I have cows out there now, and you want to have more kids?" Callie asked

"Yes I know and yes I do. I always wanted kids Calliope I wanted lots of them, having Tor it wasn't ideal how he came about but I love him just the same. I want him to have sisters and brothers and I want you to be the one that I have them with."

I'm normally mushy and Meredith hates that about me but with Callie I can see how mushy I am and I now realize why Mere hates it so much, I think I just gave myself diabetes.

"Well just as soon as things settle down we will have as many babies as you want, we will have so many girls." Callie says

I can see the excitement in her brown eyes.

"Callie Tor can't be the only boy he needs to have someone he can play with."

"Yeah he can play with his sisters." She says rolling us over.

"I forget you didn't grow up with brothers." I laugh out as she kissed my neck

"Nope just Aria and me, I think dad wishes that he did have a son. He and mom always wanted a boy and a girl."

"So you were meant to be the boy."

"Yep, now let's go eat I am starving."

Callie stood and held out her hand to me and pulled me out of bed to the shower.

Moving day

Arizona was having a field day with moving her things into the house even with this rain she has a smile on her face. I couldn't help but watch her as she unpacked her books and put them on the empty bookcase that for the longest time I didn't know what I was going to do with it.

"I think we need a bigger boat." She says as I walk up next to her

She had two boxes full at her feet and three more on the other side of the room.

"I think we read too much." I say

Wrapping my arms around her I kiss her neck.

"No stop Calliope we have a ton of work to do before going to get Tor from daycare."

"But…."

"No buts we are already running behind because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Arizona says laughing

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"That's hard to do when…"

My phone cut her off.

"Hello?"

Arizona went back to unpacking her things.

"You know Sister I just seen a picture of you and your family in US weekly." Aria says

"How many times do I have to tell you about reading those things?" I say laughing

"I wasn't reading it I was getting a coffee at Barns & Noble and bam I see you on the front of US and a few more tabloids. You make a beautiful family; I didn't know Arizona agreed to let Augustina see Tor." She says

"If you got that from one of those books then you have hit you head, Arizona hasn't agreed to anything." I say

I see her pause on the stairs then turn to look at me with a look of confusion, I move the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker.

"I guessed that much since they are quoting Patrick."

"Patrick?" Both Arizona and I say

"Yes and I know it's been some months since he has been in your employment. There is no reason to ask why when we all know he has no job, he's shopping this story around to whoever will pay to hear it." Aria says

"He can't do that."

"He can and I can file suit against him for slander, some of the things he is saying I know isn't true."

"And people publish it?" Arizona asks

"Sadly baby love they do there are tons of these tabloids in the world and none if any check to see if these allegations are true. They make money off of whatever is hot and right now I'm hot I'm openly gay woman running for Governor." I say

"Openly gay and hot with a hot wife and adorable son, You sell Arizona but don't worry I will have this fixed." Aria says

We gave our goodbyes and I hung up.

"Why is this happening, what did I do to him?" Arizona asked

"You didn't do anything Arizona everything about me is public knowledge the same goes for you. Patrick is trying to kick up dust to get me to make myself look bad, he's going to use you because I love you and Tor." I say

"Well he's a son of a bitch."

Arizona turned away from me and went back to what she was doing

"I don't want them anywhere near my son Augustina isn't shy about helping her son, there is no reason for me to let her se Torres. It sounds like I'm being a big bitch but until she proves to me that I can trust her she will not see Torres." Arizona says the disappears in to the back of the house.

I wanted to try and talk her into taking him to see her once but who am I to try to tell her what to do with her child.

"Calliope you're his mother too."

I looked up at her standing in the hall looking at me with sad eyes.

"I know what you are thinking and you have a right to talk to me about Tor about anything you're his Madre. I'm angry and I'm scared and I know that she should she her grandson but I just know she is lying she is sending him money so he can be here." Arizona says walking over to me.

"I know I'm just a family person."

"I know and your mom and dad aren't being very fair and there not talking to you. Just give me time please."

I smiled at her.

"Take all the time you need." I say kissing her neck.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

I am running around the hospital trying to be sure that everything is done that I need to do before tonight. Its voting day and everything is pointing in Callie's favor so that meant tomorrow will be full of things that I have to take part in. They act as if she is going to be the President, I don't really get what makes Calliope's family such a hot ticket but people love them.

"People love your love story Arizona no wonder people want to see you." Meredith says from across the OR Table.

"Don't I know it, Callie hates it she wants Tor and I to have a normal life all this attention isn't normal. Not even for someone like her." I say

"She's hot and Gay Arizona its normal things that people think she would want she doesn't want, she has people so confused that they want to figure her out."

I watched my hands work as I thought about what Meredith said, Callie is an amazing woman. I know now with all the little fights we have been having was because she was nervous.

"There's my beautiful wife."

I looked up into the gallery to see Callie flanked by Owen and Aria and I smile.

"Calliope what are you doing here?" I ask going back to work

"I'm here to take you home. I'm early so I thought I would have a look around the hospital." Callie says watching me.

Her brown eyes seem to burn into me.

"You ok?" Meredith asked me.

"Yyeah….what's Callie doing?" I ask

I know if I look up at her I'm going to turn to jello, Meredith looked up.

"She's watching you, wow she is watching you." Meredith says

The nurses started to giggle and I looked up quickly to see Callie's eyes go from brown to black. I had to look away before the images of the early morning started to flash before my eyes.

"That's hot." My scrub nurse said from next to me.

I took a step back and looked at my work

"Mere can you close?"

"Sure you go, see you soon." She said

I left quickly so no one could hear the grunt that I let out visions of Callie between my legs looking up at me with those dark eyes.

"What are you doing."

"What are you doing in here?" I asked smiling at Callie

"It's time to come home and spend what little time we have left before tonight together."

Callie pulled me into a hug and kissed my head.

"I know that I have been a nightmare and I am sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch to you this morning."

"Callie you have had a ton of stress on you I dint take your crankiness to heart. But remember I'M your wife not one of your workers so I will not tolerate too much of this. I also do not want to be one of those politic wives that follow behind you never saying anything. I am Mrs. Calliope Torres and that's how its going to stay I will not put up with any lovers or any of that do you understand me Calliope." I say

This isn't how I wanted to have this conversation, in the scrub room.

"Arizona I will always come home to you, nothing will change that. I understand you and I will never keep you as a politician's wife."

"Good, now take me home."

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie: She's my wife

Arizona has been a trooper through all this and I owe her so much for putting up with so much; like now she and Tor are at home without me while I'm here in Olympia. I'm only 47 or so miles away but I miss them and I'm ready to go home and the drive is only an hour if I leave at the right time but there have been a lot of early morning meetings so I have been stuck here.

"Say that again?"

I have been wrapped up in my thoughts that I haven't been listening, it's my lunch I don't have to listen right now.

"Your lover called." A young woman said.

"OK I ….I want to see everyone in the meeting room now." I say standing from my desk

This attitude people have had about Arizona is going to stop and it was going to stop now.

"OK now that I have you all here we are going to have a little talk. Arizona is my wife not my mistress or lover or friend she is my WIFE. If she calls and I'm not busy I want to know and if I am I still want to know. My privet life is my business just like yours is your business you will not treat her and differently you Will not treat anyone spouse or boyfriends or girlfriends differently than you would want to be treated. If you do not agree with that or any of what is in the contract you have signed then you need to let me know now because this will be you only out. I will write you a recommendation to anywhere you want to go, if not then we have work to do. You have the rest of the day and the weekend to give me your answer if I don't have answer by Monday I expect you to be ready to work, AM I CLEAR." I say looking at every one

I left the meeting room and went back to the office to get my things together I have been in Olympia for week and it was time to go home.

"You didn't have to rip heads off in their Boss."

I looked up to see Alex standing at my office door.

"I have been away from my family for a week, my wife is alone at court right now I don't have time for this." I say looking for my keys

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"I don't want to get into it right now, I need to go." I say giving him a smile before pushing him out before me.

The drive was long and the first this I thought about was commissioning a helicopter to take me home each day. This is only my fist week but I can't see only seeing my family on the weekends, I didn't like sleeping alone anymore. Before I meant Arizona it was fine I could sleep like a starfish as she called it and not think twice about it. But not having Arizona next to me and Tor down the hall in his room.

I laughed

"Torres Evan Timothy Robbins Torres, what a name." I say

I thought about the names of all our future kids all Robbins -Torres; I can't wait to have more kids.

When I walked into the Court house Tor was the first person I saw sitting quietly with Aria.

"Mama!"

He jumped up and ran over to me I had no chose but to catch him as he lunched himself through the air.

"Callie what are you doing here?" Aria says

"I want to be here with Arizona, what did the judge say?" I ask.

"He hasn't come back yet, Arizona is in the bathroom." She says

Arizona talked to me the night before and she was so nervous about what was going to happen today and she thought she wasn't going to see me until tonight, so when she walked out the bathroom her eyes lit up.

"What are you doing here; you said that you weren't going to be here til after 8."

"I had to be here for you."

"Arizona Robbins."

We all turned to look at the man standing at the door of the court room.

"Come on baby no matter what happens I'm not going to let anyone hurt you two." I say nuzzling her ear.

Walking into the courtroom I picked Tor up and moved to the chairs right behind Arizona and Aria. We went through the motions that I was all too familiar with while the judge took his seat. He looks to Arizona then to Alejandro then back to Arizona.

"I'm going to get right to the point and not waste any more time that has been wasted. Mr. Ortiz for you to come in here and try to obtain any kinds of rights to a child that would not be here if it wasn't for your actions. You set out to harm Mrs. Torres that has been proven in a court already why you are out of jail after severing only a year of your time I will not understand. I am dismissing you're claims and I'm dismissing your guardianship of Torres Evan Timothy Robbins Torres…"

"That's my son he is an Ortiz!" Alejandro yelled.

I put my hands over Tor's ears; he is much like Arizona soft spoken and quiet. So this outburst made him jump and clearly scared him.

"No he is not you son Mr Ortiz, he wouldn't be here if you hadn't felt the need and I quote 'Had to teach that white bitch a lesson.' You gave up those rights the second the thought came into your mind. "

The judge looked at Tor before looking down at his papers I don't know what he was looking at or thinking but I had a feeling the hard part was now over.

"Mrs. Robbins Torres there isn't anything in the world that I can say to make how you feel and what you feel change. I think that what has happen to you is a vile a disgusting thing and can only hope that the rest of the states will adopt laws similar to ours.

Mr. Ortiz you need to grow up get a job and stop trying to take advantage of your victim because she made her choice, one that a lot of women can't make."

I didn't hear the rest of what the judge said but whatever it was it was a surprise to everyone. The bailiff put cuffs on him and led him out the court.

"It has come to my attention that your client was busy keeping up with his old ways, and since this has happen while he was stalking an old victim and right after the new laws have been signed in he will not see the light of day again."

"That is ridiculous your honor!" Alejandro's lawyer yelled.

"Really Mr. Kelley I'm sorry you feel that way, if you ask me maybe this will teach future offenders that they will be doing hard time from the first offence epically when it comes to something like this."

With a bang of his gavel the judge dismissed us sending people out the large doors to report on what happened in here. This is the first time my laws have been used in a case and while I don't like it I am still proud.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Politics and Love: Meeting her Family

I have to say that things have been a lot calmer since Calliope has taken office; people thought her laws wouldn't pass let alone work and they are working perfectly. Petty crime as dropped drastically there are new programs for those who are fresh out of jails and prisons to get jobs and stay out of trouble and the rumbles from the more wealthy have stopped. Like it was said before if I have to pay more out of my checks for teachers the cops and all the other things that money is needed for then fine.

And the taxes are clearly sliding scale the more you make the more you pay, as it should be. And that has been the topic of conversation at many dinners we have been to for the hospital and one conversation that Calliope and I have argued over.

'Callie this isn't just well to do money.'

'Arizona its fine it's not that big of a deal.'

'Not that big of a deal? This is Oprah times a million you're the riches Latin Family in the world, or at least this side of the world. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Your right when you say that; and I didn't tell you because I didn't think about it.' Callie says

'Say again? You didn't think about it?' I ask

Brown eyes look at me and shoulders slump.

'My family is the top riches Latin families in the world Arizona, that's what people know me for. I didn't go out my way not to tell you if that what you are thinking, I just didn't think about it. When I first saw you at the store I just knew you were looking at me and not the dollar signs that seem to run through my veins. When I took you out on that first date I knew the amount of money I spent would have been an issue but I still didn't think about it. It wasn't important to me you are if you would have asked yes I would have told you.

But I never thought about it I put your name on things and never once did I think about it. It sounds fucked up and people say how can you forget something like that? Easy when you're around someone that could care less about money and title and brands you don't think about it.'

It took me a few days to understand what she was saying but I finally did and boy did I make up for it.

Now I am hauling my big ass out of bed my back and feet hurts and this is all Calliope fault.

"Baby?"

Oh now she wakes up now that I am toughing up my guts, I hear her feet hit the floor and then stumble over something in the dark. I'm sure it was the pillow I dropped.

"Oh Arizona." She says sitting next to me

"Don't you dare, this is your fault!" I say whipping my mouth

I couldn't see her in the dark but I heard her chuckle then the sound of water. I felt the warm rag softly whipping my face.

"Come on baby."

She helped me up off the floor so I could brush my teeth

"You know me so well." I say around my toothbrush.

Callie started to kiss the back of my neck. They say pregnancy does strange things to your body and odd times. Like now, I have a healthy sex drive but now I can't get enough ever. Callie turned me down once after my midnight morning sickness and I cried for an hours, It wasn't her fault she was at work.

"Oh." I say feeling her hand slip under my underwear.

"Do you know how much I love you." She says

I felt her fingers slip into me hitting my gspot right away; my hands shot out and grabbed the sink before leaning over.

"You feel so good around my fingers; I wish I could climb inside you."

She said some other things that I didn't understand in a language I won't remember to ask about. With her speaking into my ear and me making out a few words I knew what she wanted to do to me. But I just needed her to make me cum so she wouldn't get to do that, not right now anyway.

"Let go Arizona, stop trying to hold it off I can feel you quivering." she says

I let go and for a moment I don't know what happen when I came to Callie was holding me in her arms rocking back and forth.

"Hey." I say softly

"Hey how was your trip?"

As corny as that line was I loved it when Callie asked me that I don't know why.

"Magical." I mumble.

"Let's get you back into bed before you fall to sleep."

Callie helped me into bed and I curled up next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks as my hand lazily went for her the band of her shorts.

"I want to…"

Callie took my hand and kissed my finger tips

"Not right now you're tired and if we start anything we will be up til sun rise." She says

"Bu…."

"No buts go to sleep; I promise that I will want you just as much later as I do now."

I tried to pull my hand away and go after what I wanted but I didn't have the strength and I gave up.

"I'm going to get you later Calliope." I mumble

"I can't wait."

I feel her kiss the top of my head before I slipped into dream land

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Calliope

My dad will be here in a few hours and my 7 month pregnant wife has left me at home alone because she feels she's too fat and ugly to meet my family. I don't know why she thinks they will hate her when Dad loves to talk to her on the phone. I had to send Meredith to bring her home because she doesn't want to talk to me; I woke this morning to her kissing me before she told me to get away from her. I was told to not let it bother me but it did, I don't get much personal time with her.

I don't want to say anything because I don't want to make her feel bad but if I don't get any action from her soon I'm going to cry.

"I love those shoes."

I look over my shoulder to see Arizona sitting on the bed; she is like a ninja now I never hear her moving around the house.

"I'm so sorry Callie I haven't been a wife and I haven't been very nice to you." She says

"Arizona you are 7 months along, you do have to worry about me."

"But I do Calliope part of my job as your wife is to be sure that you are happy and satisfied, you're not satisfied then that means I'm not doing my job as your wife."

She stood and walked up to me and ran her hands through my freshly done hair. If it was any other person I would be yelling my ass off, but It was Arizona the love of my life. When she touches me everything I feel goes away and it's just her.

"We have some hours to kill, Meredith took Tor to hang out with Zola and Tuck at Baileys house."

Her hands started to work my shirt open before she grabbed my hands and placed them on her chest. I could never turn Arizona down and she knew it.

"Im sorry let me make it up to you please."

"I don't know I don't want to get too carried away and lose track of time." I say kissing her.

"Please Governor; let me between those beautiful tan legs of yours."

I let her pull me to the bed.

"I want to taste you."

My will started to give.

"Quiero que sus jugos goteen por la barbilla y cubren la cara. Quiero oírte gemir y llorar sin aliento mi nombre. Quiero que arroja a chorros su ambrosa todas partes y ver como me lame limpia."

'I want your juices to drip down my chin and cover my face. I want to hear you moan and breathlessly cry my name. I want you to squirt your ambrosia everywhere and watch as I lick you clean.'

Holy fucking hell she did not just say all that to me, I had no idea that she was learning Spanish. But it was so smooth coming from her lips as if she never spoke any other language.

"Someone has been practicing." I say watching my pregnant wife strip naked

She stepped out of the dress she was wearing and My eyes widened, she was dripping wet.

"Calliope….."

I dove into her pushing her into the bed and went right between her legs.

"Calliope, baby slow down." She moaned her nails digging into my shoulders

I lean back and run my fingers through her folds while watching her intently.

"Arizona I want to try something with you, I won't if you say no but I want to try." I say

"What is it baby?" She asked.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

I'm not against sex toys at all but I can understand why Callie was afraid to ask, but the look on her face when I said yes was priceless. I'm sure the look I gave her when she came back was priceless to her I have no idea where she had the time to find it but everything blinded so well with her skin tone it looked like it was part of her. When she got closer I realized that something was missing.

"I'll explain later." She said before kissing me.

My tongue invades her mouth and it makes her growl. I felt the toy glide into me and I freeze.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

She tried to pull out but I pulled her down to me, it was an awkward position because of my large belly but it worked.

"No don't you dare stop."

She begins a slow motion and at first my mind made me freeze up but she let out staggered breath. I realized that she could feel this she felt every bit of it and that turned me on. Pushing her back I rolled her over on her back and took up the same position and speed, by me being on top or her eased my fear giving me the control over what happens and it's more comfortable for us both.

The sound Callie was making was egging me on making my hips move in a way only Callie can.

"Oh…."

I can see that even in her overly turned on state she was trying to keep the words from falling from her lips. Leaning down I started to kiss her.

"Talk to me Calliope." I moan out

"I love you."

That was all I got from her; her eyes locked on mine never leaving mine. I felt my body start to tense up a classic sign that I was about to cum. I let my eyes slip close trying to stop the memory of what happen to me the last time my body was invaded in such a way.

"No lo…Look at me; I want you to see me."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I want to wash away all the negative thoughts, I'm the one that is doing this to you don't think about him." She kissed me

"I'm going to take away that fear he put there."

Callie rolled us over and stared at me before leaning in and kissing me.

"It's ok to move Calliope." I finally say

It took everything in me to not freak out to not push her away.

"You know me you know I will never hurt you, I love you Arizona."

The second those words left her lips I felt my stomach start to burn and my body opened up to her. I let myself open up and feel her every inch or Calliope, she spoke in a combination of English and Spanish. She kissed me with every genital yet deep thrust, I could hear how wet I am and I could see the effect it was having on her. That alone broke down every last wall I had up sending me into a welcomed tail spin at Calliopes command.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Calliope

When Arizona said she wanted me to squirt all over her she meant it. That was something I have only heard of but I wasn't sure it was possible for me to do it. After breaking down that wall she had built up Arizona dove between my legs and had a felid day. I don't know what happen everything was fine then it got to a point where I couldn't breathe but my breathing was fine this warm feeling filled my stomach but I couldn't let it go it felt to good, and Arizona wouldn't let me.

But when I did I saw every color known to man and then some and I must have passed out because the next thing I remember Arizona is waking me with kisses all over my face.

Now I'm making up the bed while Arizona busies herself in the office. We tried to get up and be in the same room as each other, but that ended with me taking her In the hall to the laundry room.

"Calliope your dad is here." I hear Arizona call from the office.

Taking a deep breath I walked out the room and right up to my slow moving wife.

"You ok baby?"

"More than ok you just gave me a workout that I haven't had in months since becoming the whale that I am now." She says blue eyes smiling at me.

"You are not a whale you are my beautiful wife and you have our two babies growing inside you." I say kissing her.

"Hey sister where are you?!" Aria called from down stairs.

We made our way down the stairs my father's face splits into a smile when he sees Arizona.

"Look at you, you are beautiful." He says meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey daddy."

He completely brushes me off in favor for Arizona, and if it wasn't Arizona I would be upset. But she has the power to make people fall in love with her and she doesn't know it.

"Callie."

I look over to my mother who is standing by the door looking around as if she should move or touch anything she would catch some horrible disease.

"Mama Have a seat." I say taking her things.

"Calliope I know that you are going to give this beautiful woman a real wedding." My dad says

"No um I don't want one, it's not my thing." Arizona says

"Well I thought it wasn't but I have been thinking about it and I want to have one I'm just too big right now.

"It's for the best anyway."

"Mother!" Aria said coming back from the kitchen.

"Eat your cake Aria." Arizona said with a wave of her hand.

That action was not something she did ever, something about it was unfamiliar to me but the look in daddy's eyes was one of familiarity.

"You look like someone I remembering when I was young, it was only a hand full of times. You don't happen to be Kin to an Abby Andrews?" He asked

"Carlos please that Jezebel nearly was the end of your family why are you still looking for her?" My mother asks from her spot across the room

"My Grandmother was no Jezebel." Arizona snapped

"Daddy Abigail Andrews is Arizona's grandmother, she pasted away shortly before we meant." I say

What happens next was a shock to me so I know it was to Arizona and Aria.

He pulls Arizona into a hug as tears slip from his eyes.

"The few times I saw Abby she always treated me as if I was her own. She was very kind and loving and when she left I was hurt and so mad at her. Mama was so upset about her leaving I never understood why since she was the one to tell her never to come back, I guess you say horrible things when you are angry. It's amazing that you and Calliope should be together now when both your grandmothers was such best friends."

"Carlos stop lying to yourself they….."

"I know what they were Lucia!"

He says strongly cutting mother off.

"Mama didn't know I knew but I did and I never cared, Father was so harsh and cold. He never cared about any of us Abby was a welcomed changed when she came around."

He looked back at Arizona.

"Your grandmother made my mama very happy Arizona."

I smiled at Arizona watching the blush climb across her neck; she wasn't the type that liked all eyes on her. Work was one thing but this was too much.

"It's a love story for the ages." Aria says shoving more cake into her mouth

"My grandmother loved your mother Carlos; I never knew who she was talking about in the end. But she loved her." Arizona said.

"I think it's all disgusting." My mother says.

"No one asked you what you are thinking or your thoughts on my grandmother or Penelope!" Arizona snapped looking at my mother.

As you will tell I have jumped a head in time and Torres is now a few months away from being five. Arizona is having Twins and we will get more of a look at the Torres Family as well as the Robbins.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Politics and love: Babies

Calliope

I have forgotten how much I hate DC; the people here are some of the fake you will ever meet. You'd be lucky to find someone who has a genuine smile on their face someone that's not me. Like now I have the biggest smile on my face but it's not because I'm happy to be here fighting over Laws that should be but looks like they never will. No I'm smiling because my beautiful wife woke at an ungodly hour, for a person in her condition, just so she could skype me and talk to me before I go to work.

Tor was fast to sleep on the bed next to her holding on the stuffed Tigger that I got him. I remember when I took him down to California to go to the Disney Store; he picked up Tigger and never let him go. All the other toys didn't matter as long as he had Tigger. Arizona was upset but not how one would think; no she was upset because she didn't get to go with us.

Now I sit here thinking about how she is at home most likely at work teaching and saving lives that have yet to live.

"What's that smile about?"

I look over to see Carol Lewis Governor of Nevada smiling at me.

"My wife video called me this morning, being away from my family for this long is…."

"I understand completely Callie; you don't have to tell me about it. This is the part of the job I hate the most. There aren't many families in politics that aren't tainted by it, I like to think that I worked very hard at keeping my family away from it. So it's good to hear about you and your family and it is so good to hear that you miss them and want to be with them."

She looked over the sea of Politicians.

"A good number of them have secret lovers and even families here, they use this time to cheat on their wives and husbands, you and me and a few others; we are a rarity in this room."

With that Carol stood and walked away and I smiled. I've known Carol since I was 21 she was an older lady with a bloodline that you could trace right back to the upper crust of England the first of her family to be born on American soil and an all-around good person.

"Mrs. Torres?"

I look up at a young shy looking man I never spoke to him before but I knew him to be one of the many people that ran around the Senate running errands and delivering messages.

"Yes?"

"Your wife's Hospital called." He handed me a slip of paper

"Oh my god!"

I jumped up and pushed my way past him and made my way out the room.

Arizona

Callie has been gone for a week now and her not being here is really noticeable, mom even flew from Kentucky to stay with Tor and I while she is gone. Tor won't stay in his own bed and nearly runs to the downstairs office to get the tablet to call her when we get home.

"Mami cuándo Mama estar en casa?" Tor asked for his spot on my office couch.

(Mommy, when will Mama be home?)

"No estoy seguro de Torres pronto espero."

(I'm not sure Torres soon I hope.) I say smiling at him

He has taken to using Spanish when alone with me or Callie when in public and sometimes at home, but mostly when we are out. I don't think he realizes that there are other people that can speak Spanish.

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

Addison Strutted into my office and sat down in a chair across from my desk. She's new to the hospital after Meredith and Derek Moved to New York, not forever but for a few months while Derek helped out at the hospital. But we became fast friend Callie loves her and has appointed her my keeper at work while she's gone.

"Yes I'm…" I cringe

"I'm just here to do paper work." I say.

"Have you eaten?"

"Ye…"

"Arizona what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the babies moving." I say

A pain shot through ne like no other I have ever felt in my life and I pushed away from my desk and doubled over. I don't know what's happening I was in too much pain to focus on anything and it wasn't long before I passed out from the pain.

When I woke I was in a hospital bed hooked up to I.V.s and monitors. I looked around the dark room before hitting the nurse button.

"Yes Dr. Robbins?"

"What happen?" I ask

My voice was scratchy and it felt dry.

"I will page Dr. Montgomery." The nurse says

I ran my hand over my stomach and frowned I felt empty like I was missing something. I tried to sit up more but I hurt so I just laid back down.

"Arizona your awake sooner than I thought."

"You are?" I asked

The redhead looked at me with a look of confusion on her face before stepping out the room. I saw her through the window talking to the nurse before turning and coming back to the room.

"I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery and I'm your Doctor Ok Arizona, we are going to run some test and take some x-rays and then we can talk." She said starting to unhook things.

"Ok." I say

I don't think I passed the test because when I got back to the room Dr. Montgomery didn't look very happy.

"I'm going to wait until Callie gets here and we will talk about what's going on."

"Who is Callie?" I ask

Addison let out a sigh before moving from the foot of the bed to stand next to me.

"She is your wife."

I started to laugh.

"That's funny Doc I don't have a wife." I say

"Arizona how old are you?" She asked.

"25… I am the biggest geek on campus no one wants to date me let alone marry me." I say.

"Ok….How about you rest and I will see you in a bit." She says

I couldn't hurt I was tired anyway.

Addison

Oh my god Callie is going to kill me she's going to kill me and turn my hide into something to wear, that or she is going to drag me to death behind her big black Clydesdale.

I was leaning on the nurses station trying to figure out how I was going to explain this to Callie.

"Addison!"

I turned to she Callie marching up the hall her eyes on fire, that's it Im a dead woman.

"What happen?" She says walking up to me her eyes soften.

"I don't know Cal I did her exam on Tuesday and everything was fine. Her mom said she got restless at home so they came in and she went right to her office to do paper work. I went to check in on her and she just, I don't know."

"Is she ok where's Tor and the babies?" Callie asked

"Tor is at home Barbra took him home after I promised to call her when it was ok to come back. I had to remove the babies she was around 34 35 weeks so they are going to be ok. One is a little bigger than the other but that is expected."

Callie's face relaxed a little.

"And Arizona?"

"That's the thing Cal, she doesn't remember anything."

"WHAT?"

"She was in such pain that she kept holding her breath and that stopped her heart. She was under for two minutes but we got her back. Test show that she is fine her brain didn't suffer but she can't remember anything after the age 25 it seems." I say.

Callie looked like she was going to faint and I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I told her that you was coming, she's sleeping but you can see the babies if you want." I say.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Callie

I stood outside looking in at my two baby girls, Addison was right one is bigger than the other but not by much. They were wrapped up in there classic pink blankets and hat. I placed a kiss on my hand and touched the window before heading back to Arizona's room. How could this happen, everything was fine great even so what happen? I made my way to her room before sitting quietly in the chair next to her. It was going to be a long night so I made myself as comfortable as I could before falling to sleep looking at my wife.

When I woke I woke to the most amazing blue eyes in the world looking at me.

"Addison says you're my wife." She says with a smile

"I am."

"You're beautiful." Arizona says reaching out and touching my hand.

"So are you." I say leaning in and taking her hand in mine.

Her eyes felt on my wedding ring and her free hand came up to play with it.

"That's beautiful."

"You have one of your own."

I reach into my pocket and pulled out the rings Addison gave me and handed them over. Arizona took them and started to look them over.

"Arizona the love of my life Calliope." She read the inside of the ring.

"You're Calliope?"

I shook my head and smiled at her; she looked at the rings then slid them slowly on her finger.

"You don't have to do that because I'm looking at you." I say

"I'm not, you're my wife and this is where they belong."

I looked at her for a long moment; even now Arizona was still a sweet heart.

"Arizona do you know that we have three kids?"

"What?" her blue eyes looked at me

"Yes we have two twins and a little boy name Torres, the girls are so beautiful they have the same blue eyes as you and dimples."

I was so proud of my baby girls I had always hoped that they had Arizona's hair and dimples. I don't know what color their eyes are but they had the same tan I have.

"Calliope I can have kids I'm a door no one wants to date me." She says

"That's right they don't because you're my wife, and I love you." I say

She was quiet watching herself twist the ring around her finger; even though she has lost all memory of our life together she was the same. She still bit her lip when she was thinking and her face was still adorable.

"Would you like to have time alone?" I ask

"No I want to understand what happen to me but before that I want to see…."

"See what?"

"I would like to see my kids?"

She looked at me with the same eyes she would use when she wanted something and was afraid I wouldn't give it to her.

"I can make that happen." I say with a smile.

I left the room to call Barbra and have the nurse bring the twins to the room. I would be lying if I said that my heart wasn't a little broken that Arizona couldn't remember me or our life together, but this wasn't something that she couldn't help. I would much rather spend the time helping her remember us then have to make arrangements to put her in the ground.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

I have a wife a very hot Latin wife with an amazing smile, and she smells so good. I don't understand what happen to me I feel like everything is wrong like things in me are missing. Calliope is a great woman I can feel it in my soul she is a great woman and a great mother.

"Hey look who I who I found." I here from the door

I look up to see Calliope standing at the door with mom and a little boy.

"Mom do you remember me?" He asked

"I do Torres, mommy just hurt her head is all."

"Grandma says I have two sisters and that Grandpa and Papa are on there way." Tor says pulling himself up on the bed

"Yes you do, come here so I can give you a hug." I say

He looked every bit like me but he had Calliope's skin tone, he had a dimpled smile on his face as he curled up next to me.

"Mrs. Robbins-Torres here is your little girls. They don't seem happy unless they are in the same bassinet." The nurse says pushing them into the room.

She put one in my arms and the other in Calliope's arms.

"Did you give them names?" I asked her

"Um no I didn't." She says

"I have names." Tor said making everyone look at him.

"And what is that?" My mother asked

"Moma and Mami haven't been talking about names so I came up with some of my own to match mine."

"Whats that?" Calliope asked.

"Well Moma said she named me after B'Elanna Torres from Star Term."

"Star Trek." I corrected him.

"Yes that..Can we name the Kes and Janeway?" He asked

"Um well Tor…."

I cut Calliope off.

"Those sound like great names." I say with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Calliope asked.

"I grew up with the name Arizona I'm sure." I say

Calliope laughed and kissed my head.

"Kes and Janeway Robbins-Torres it is then." She says.

We spent the next hour with Kes and Janeway feeding and playing with them we filled out the paper work and I watched as the nurses took them away when I became tired.

"Ok everyone it's time to go Arizona is tired." Calliope said

"Can we come back tomorrow Mami?" Tor asked

"No, Mama gets to comes home tomorrow." Calliope says picking him up and giving him a kiss.

She leaned him over to me so he could leave with mom.

"Are you going with them?" I asked

"No I'm staying here with you." She says sitting back down.

She took odd her heals and let out a sigh and closed her eyes. I reached over and took her hand to look it over, it was a little bigger then my own. Her perfectly manicured nails ran over my palm making me giggle and she did it again.

"You love when I do that." Calliope says without opening her eyes.

"Really?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and stood.

"Move over." She said softly

She climbed in bed with me and wrapped her arms around me and start to run her nails softly over my back, I started to slowly fall to sleep.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Calliope

I have been running around like a chicken without a head since coming home. I have made it clear that my family has and always be my first priority, but now I have every wannabe politician out for my spot as Governor. I my office to Seattle so I could be closer to Arizona and the kids. I even bring Tor to work with me after schools.

Today we had the day off and I was sitting on the couch with Kes reading next week's file. Arizona was fast to sleep on the next couch with Janeway AKA Jane, I had to smile I got the couches made so we could lay cuddle together without falling off. I let out a sigh and looked down Kes and smile she had Arizona's smile and dimples.

"Mami?"

"Yes Tor?"

"Do you think Mama will remember anytime?"

"I do, she just needs time to get better. She remembers a little at a time but she never will never forget you or the girls." I say

He looked up from his book.

"What about you?"

"No I haven't forgotten Callie; she is the love of my life." Arizona says waking up.

Tor gave a big dimpled smile before going back to his books.

I smile at the fact that she called me the love of her life, Derek said it could be weeks or months til she remembered anything if at all. She moved to the down stairs nursery with Jane before coming back for Kes.

"Tor its nap time." She said

"But mama…."

"Torres, tenemos la misma pelea cada sábado, la hora de su siesta." Arizona says her voice strong.

(Torres we have the same fight every Saturday, it's time for your nap.)

He got up and started to stump off to his down stars room.

"Excuse me young man since when is it ok to have an attitude?" she asked

Tor looked at me and I opened my mouth to say something. She let out a soft click like hiss something that latins do and it could mean a number of things. But now I knew it meant for me to stay out of I understood why, Tor had been looking to me to get him out of trouble since he was abled to get into trouble.

"I'm sorry mama." He said when he realizing that he wasn't going to win this one.

"There is my wife."

"Calliope."

"Ohumph." I closed my month

"He's growing up fast..I can't believe that he will be 5 this year."She say sitting next to me.

"That he is and now he has two sisters to look after."

"When did you become Cool mom?" She asks into my neck

"I don't know but you are more of a Latin mom then any Kentucky southern bell could be." I say wrapping my arms around her.

Arizona started to kiss up my neck and stopped just behind my ear, a place she knew would drive me crazy.

"Arizona you can't."

"I can't but you can." She says softly into my ear.

She starts to kiss and suck on my ear while her hand worked its way into my shirt.

"Where are my Grandbabies?"

I could hear my father call from outside and I let out a growl as Arizona pulled away. That had been the first time in weeks that Arizona has shown any kind of interest in me.

"Oh no really?" I say when Arizona pulled back

She was still unsure of our relationship, still stuck as her 25 year old said things because she didn't want to scare Tor and it was clear he was her child she said herself that he looked just like her and her brother. The girls look more like me and her there hair darkened considerably since coming home, Tor's hair was a sandy blonde while Jane's and Kes' seems to be getting darker, now they are a shade lighter than mine.

"Calliope!"

"Papi, how did you get in here? I asked turning on the couch to look at him.

"I have a key Callie." Aria said holding up her set of keys

I hug my head and let out a sigh I have no clue how Aria always gets keys to every place I live.

"Hey Carlos, the kids are taking a nap." Arizona said giving him a hug

"It's Papi and I can wait, I don't have to be back to Florida until Monday." He says.

I looked behind him in hopes that mom but there was no such luck.

"I tried to get her to come." He says

He must have seen the look on my face when I noticed that she wasn't there.

"That ok you and Aria are here."

Mom and Aria's husband Benjamin seemed to hate me now because of my relationship with Arizona. They don't clam Tor or the girls as family, but as long as I have dad and Aria I will be fine.

"Aria get out of there."

I hear Arizona yell at my sister from the kitchen, those two act like they grew up together. They fight more over food than anything else Aria was always greedy but every time she comes over she is always looking for something to eat.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, eat this." Arizona says.

Papi laughs and sits across from me.

"I take it she didn't have sisters."

"No it was just her and her brother Timothy, he died over seas He was a Marine." I say

"Calliope I know you are upset Benjamin and your mother have turned there backs on you."

"Well Ben is an ass." I say crossing my arms.

"Well I'm here and so is Aria, but I do want to talk to you about something."

"What's that?"

"I really want to set the kids up with a trust fund. Torres Kes and Jane will be taken care of on my side."

"Papi I have more than enough money from me."

"I know that…..Calliope."

I looked at him; he looked like he had something to tell me that he didn't want to tell me.

"Papi what's wrong?" I asked

He got up and moved over to sit next to me.

"Calliope I have gastric cancer stage 3."

"Wait what?!" I jumped up and looked at him.

"The doctors aren't sure how long I have but I want you and Aria to have everything. Leaving anything to your mother wouldn't be the best thing to do." He said

"You can't just come in here and tell me this like it's an everyday thing Papi! How long have you known?"

He looks down at his hands and I just knew it was a lot longer them he wants to tell me.

"You've known since before I left DC didn't you." It wasn't a question

"Calliope…"

"Oh My God why didn't you tell me I would have stayed with you."

He stood.

"That's right you would have stayed and you would never have meant that beautiful woman in that kitchen nor had the amazing kids that you do now. You needed to have your own family and life just like you said, telling you would have only kept you from the happiness that you have now." He says.

Ok think Callie just think about this before flying off the handle. He is right I would be with him in Miami living his life and not my own I can't even think about life without Arizona. She is the love of my life the mother of my kids; GOD I hate when he is right.

"Papa why?" I ask feeling the tears fall from my eyes

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh mi hija I couldn't give you the answer to that question." He says kissing my head.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Arizona

I heard Callie yelling from the other room and when I took a few steps to go see what was going on Aria grabbed my arm.

"No they have to have this talk alone." She says around

I wonder what talk they were having to make Callie sound so hurt and angry at the same time. I looked at the door just in time to hear the front door slam of the front door. Carlos walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"What is going on?" I ask

"I had to tell Calliope that I …I um have stage 3 gastric cancer." He says.

I blinked as if that would make me understand what he was saying, I understood just fine what he was saying.

"Carlos how long have you known about this?" I ask

"Some years now."

"Haven't you tried chemo, surgery?" I asked

"Yes it keeps coming back I don't have long and I wanted to tell her that I wanted to leave my shares of the companies to the kids."

I looked at him to say I am shocked is an understatement, here was a man that I looked up to just as much as my own father and he was going to die in a matter of weeks or months.

"I have to find Calliope." I say walking out the room

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the house; looking around I realize that Callie could be anywhere on the 5,000 acres. Letting out a sigh I made my way to the stables to see if Midnight was still there I knew she was going to be gone but I had to check.

"Jimmy where is Calliope?" I asked the ranch hand.

"She took midnight out." He said holding on to Buds bridle.

Angus is a black and white Clydesdale that Callie bought me, he was in love with Midnight and Calliope planned to breed them.

I walked quickly over to him and took the reins from him leading him over to the stand.

"Don't you need a saddle?" Jimmy asked

"No this is how Callie taught me how to ride." I say be for slowly letting him walk out the stable.

"Find Midnight, Angus." I say

He started off in a slow trot be for slowly picking up speed. This was the first time I ever rode alone at such a high speed and I held on to the reins for dear life. After a while he came to slow trot then a walk.

I spotted Callie sitting on top of a downed tree next to Midnight overlooking a valley watching the herds being taking back to the barns. I climbed down and moved over to sit next to her.

"Would you love me if I was a farmer?" She asked

"Calliope I would love you if you were homeless and living in a box. I mean I would have to wash you every few days, but we will be fine." I say taking her hand.

"My father is dying Arizona I don't want to lose him."

"I hated when Tim passed everyone would telling me it was for the best; I wasn't sure what was for the best all I knew was I wanted everyone to shut the hell up. So I'm just going to be right here with you." I say laying my head on her shoulder.

We sat watching the men work for two hours before Callie stood and held out her hand for mine.

"Let's just ride."

Callie helped me up on to Angus before hopping up on to Midnights back. We started on our way just the two of us, I enjoyed moments like these. I love Tor and the girls but we haven't had time alone since coming home. Partly because I didn't remember her but once I did all I wanted to do was be with her.

"I'm thinking about building little cabins and renting them out, maybe sell a few." Calliope says pointing over to where she wanted to do the work.

"That sounds nice."

"Well how do you feel about it, don't just say it sounds ok. This is all yours too."

I never really thought about it, I'm a Kentucky girl and I did grow up on a farm but it was only a few chickens and a few cows or two and one horse. It wasn't something as big as this this is Five thousand acres of land.

"I want to keep some space between us and other people I like it out here and I want to move around the way we do now." I say

Callie looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Ok how about I build them on the other side?"

"That sounds perfect." I say with a smile.

She reached out and took my hand and we rode in the quiet the sound of nature soothing us before we headed back to the stable.

"Hey come here." Calliope called after handing Midnight and Angus over to Jimmy.

"Huh?" I ask walking over to her.

She put her arms around me slowly and kissed me slowly. I had to be the best damn kiss I can remember I felt it creep up my spine and work its way through my body.

"Oh God." I whisper

"Yes."

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

Calliope

That has been the most romance Arizona and I have had since she came home from the hospital. It wasn't planned or looked for considering what I was just told by my father. Arizona stepped out on a limb and came looking for me alone knowing I could be anywhere and she could get lost; but she found me and she didn't try to justify what was going on. We talked and I asked her how she felt about me building houses on the land for other people.

She was surprisingly clear in what she felt about what I asked and I was happy for that. Everyone always gave into what I wanted without telling me how they felt, they did it to make me happy.

Holding her hand while we made our way slowly back to the stable was like four play and the kiss was like sex. And for the rest of the night she would not let me go even when we had Jane and Kes she was close by.

"Calliope…."

"Papa no, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I know and I understand I don't want to talk about it or think about it….Much…just be sure that when time comes that everything is taken care of. Because I can't do that and that and mother is vindictive." I say

"I have everything taken care of you won't have to worry about anything. I just want to give you this."

He handed me a file.

"You and Arizona have to sign them tonight so I can have my lawyers file them first thing in the morning. He will be here to pick them up at 11am." Papa says before turning and heading out the room.

I looked down at the file then back at the empty space where he once stood.

"Arizona?" I called walking up the stairs.

"Yes?"

I held up the file and she gave me a concerned look.

"We have to sign them so he can have things switched over tomorrow." I say reading over the papers.

I signed my name and handed the pen over to Arizona, I was so focused on her that for the first time I noticed that she has amazing hand writing outside her Doctor scrawl.

"Arizona Brook?"

I now felt bad because I didn't know my wife had a middle name.

"Aww baby don't feel bad I never talk about it I hate my middle name. I only sign it to important papers and even then it's not as legible as this, it's on our wedding lances but you're the first I didn't have to tell them what the name was." She says holding my head between her hands

"I have to take a look at that." I say as my lips softly brush hers.

"And anyway I don't know what your middle name is." She says

I ty to get away but she pulled me back by my hips.

"No My name sounds like a river you are going to tell me what your name is." Arizona says laughing.

"No." I say

I pull her playfully around the room until we tumbled onto the bed with her on top. She pinned my arms under her knees and pushed my shoulders into the bed.

"Oh my god you are strong." I grunt

"Tell me."

"No."

"Calliope."

"NO." I growl

Her eyes sparkle at me and she leans in and bit down on the bend of my shoulder where my neck and shoulder meet. It wasn't hard or painful in fact that was a turn on and now she knew it, after all this time that pops into her head at the point where I was about to get the upper hand.

"Iphegenia; its Calliope Iphegenia." I say growling.

"Thank you but guess what." She says

"What?" I ask as my eyes roll back in my head as she lick the spot.

"I knew that, we talked about it when we started dating."

With that she jumped off me and ran into the bathroom locking the door after her. I lay on the bed shocked at what she just did.

"My wife just played me." I say sitting up.

The next morning found Me in bed with the girls and Tor watching TV I have no clue what Arizona was up too but she wouldn't let us com down stairs. So I enjoyed alone time with the kids and after feeding changing and dressing the girls we started to slip back into the sandman's arms.

"Calliope?"

I looked up to see Arizona with the phone in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Your mother." Arizona says

Taking the phone I sat up.

"Yes mother?"

"How dare you do this to me I am your mother and you're going to put me out of my own home?" She said

"I'm not putting you out of anywhere."

"I just got a call from the family lawyer saying that I had to talk to you if I plan on making any large finical transactions. I have to go to Paris next week."

"Im not stopping you go have fun." I say climbing out of bed.

"I wanted…"

"Mother we have three hotels in Paris alone you don't have to stay anywhere that you have to pay for."

"Calllie…"

"No there is no reason that you need to stay in some 100,000$ a night villa when you can stay in someplace for free. What is wrong with you do you really want to send $400,000 on a place to stay alone?" I ask walking out the room.

I spent the next hour on the phone with my mother missing out on whatever Arizona was doing. By the time I got down stairs Breakfast was over and she was putting the girls down for a nap and Tor was going to get dress.

"Hey I saved you something do you want me to heat it up?" she asks

They way Arizona feeds us I will still be full by lunch if I ate now.

"No I will just eat a granola bar and Oj, We have to leave to get our photos done in about 20 minutes anyway." I say munching on a granola bar

Arizona shook her head and went about getting things ready.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie Arizona." I say walking over to her

"I don't….I'm not comfortable right now, I know I was before but now I just don't like all the attention I get. And I know that I shouldn't make a fuss about something that has been working but I don't know now it's just hard to deal with." Arizona says.

"Arizona you have had a brain injury things are going to be different your going to feel different. But that doesn't mean you should ever keep how you feel about anything from me."

"But you love your job….."

"I love you and the kids more Arizona, have you ever thought that I'm setting things up so I can walk away from politics." I say.

"Calliope you love politics just as much as I love saving lives, you can't walk away from it."

"I can and I will, you want to know a little known fact about me?" I ask smiling

"What's that?"

"I have my Doctoral in Orthopedics." I say with a smile

"You do not."

"I do."

I took her hand and lead her into my office. I dug through a box before pulling out my degree.

"You're a Doctor." She says in awe as she took the framed degree.

"I am in my free time I made cartilage out of goo and I do or did my mandatory hours at random hospitals before moving here."

I always have a backup plan for when I'm done with what I'm doing and if I'm honest the urge to be back in the OR was calling my name.

Arizona

I still can't believe that Callie is a Doctor She's a doctor and she is thinking about going to work at the hospital. But enough of that right now I have to get Torres in his suit so we can take Family photos, something they did every few years. For him to not be Callie's he is just like her when it comes to dressing up he can't sit still and wants to run around and get into everything.

"We are here, almost didn't make it because your father couldn't find his gloves." Mother said walking through the large doors."

"Dad you don't have to wear that everywhere." I say running my hands over the white dress I had on.

"I am a Marine Arizona." He says

"I think it adds a little flavor


	2. Chapter 2

Politics and Love: Arizona

** I'm so in love with my wife and I don't remember much about her, bits come back to me about us and it's amazing. It's hard to believe I'm not 25 and a complete dork I find myself smiling at myself in the mirror in awe that my braces are gone and my skin is clear.**

"**Hey what are you doing in here?" Callie asked waking into the bathroom**

"**I can't believe what I look like." I say **

**I ran my hands over the black dress I have on, It was the day of Carlos' funeral and I was hiding out in the guess bathroom of Arias Miami home. Lucia was making me feel uncomfortable.**

"**You look amazing and I love you." Callie says kissing the back of my neck and hugging me from behind.**

"**Shouldn't you be with your family?"**

"**I am with my family."**

"**That's not what I meant Calliope." I say**

"**I know what you mean Arizona, Ben took this time of all times to pick a fight over the fact that Papa left me all the money. Mama has long dismissed me as her child many years before I meant you because I was difficult as she says. So I am with my family in this room my amazing son and my two amazing little girls fast to sleep on the bed. And you the only other woman or soul that could love me and that I could love." Callie says in my ear.**

"**What if I woke up a man?" I ask smiling**

"**We can live in the same house even share the same soap but we will not have sex."**

"**But you love my soul." I say picking at her and she knows it.**

"**That's true I do but I am just not attracted to the male body, if you haven't noticed our strap on is the most nonrealistic sext toy ever." Callie says**

"**Yeah I saw that, what is that a kangaroo?"**

"**I think or it's a rabbit." Callie says softly**

**This was my dream this feeling right here in this dim bathroom away from everything dancing slowly to some unheard music, have always wanted kids and I love mine but Callie and I haven't had a lot of time to do things like this.**

"**We have to make time for this when we get home." I say relaxing into her arms.**

"**We will have as much of this as you want I'm not going to work at the Hospital full time." Callie says**

"**Your not?" I asked turning in her arms to look at her.**

"**No I'm going to be a Doctor Farmer like when I was a kid." She says matter a fact.**

"**You're a triple threat; you're a Lawyer Doctor and a Vet?" I asked **

"**And a damn good looking farmer." Callie says**

"**Where did you find the time?"**

"**I'm a smart girl"**

"**Callie."**

"**I don't know Arizona ok….I took the one thing that my mother labeled as a flaw when I was a kid and I used it."**

"**What's that?"**

"**I'm Bipolar Bipolar mania Manic Depressive whatever you want to call it it was really bad when I was young. I never slept and talked a lot and when the Doctor started to sniff around that mom became this monster about it and yes tried to beat it out of me that was her answer for it through the years to her I was the one that didn't want to do anything with my life but I was already in college when Aria got to 12 grade and I'm the baby. It was Abuela who made me take time off from school but by then I was done so she too me to a doctor and they got me on the right meds."She says in a whisper**

**It was almost like she didn't want her mother to hear her talking about it, like she was afraid.**

"**Callie you are perfect the way you are to me and I'm the only person in this world you have to worry about pleasing." I say running my nail over the arch of Callie's brow.**

"**So if you want to be a farmer then you can be a farmer and I will be a doctor and we will be happy. You know Angus is almost a proud dad." I say kissing her.**

"**I'm ready to go home." Callie says **

"**Then let's go home." I say looking into her eyes.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC**

* * *

**It has been a month now since coming home from Carlos's funeral and I have been to work full time. Everything was back to 100% everything but the sexual part of me and Callie's relationship. Don't get me wrong I want her more than anything but Lucia has taken to sending me messages telling me that I'm never going to be a Torres and that Callie will wake up and leave me.**

**At first it didn't bother me but like all things negative it works its way into your brain and it grows. And I started to think maybe she was right, that Callie would see me for the farm girl I am and leave.**

"**Well look at you, aren't you sexy."**

**I looked up to see Callie walking up the hall, she had on dusty jeans boots and a t-shirt that hugged every inch of her.**

"**Callie you're a mess." I say smiling**

"**I know and it's awesome." She says before kissing me.**

**She smelt of dirt and wood shavings animals and sweat, my knees went weak and arms came out to hold me up.**

"**Come on I want to show you something." She says pulling me to my office.**

**I closed the door behind us and for the first time I saw the bag she was holding.**

"**I found this tractor supply store that has this guy that does metal and leather work for whatever you may need for your horse so I him make this for Angus."**

**I pulled out a box and opened it and pulled out a big shiny letter 'A'.**

"**You got him a Breastplate?" I say**

"**I got him a whole new tack this just goes on it as a decorative piece. I thought he would look good in black and silver, he has a show next weekend."**

**The smile on her face was amazing she was so happy happier then I ever seen her when it comes to work.**

"**Baby you look so happy."**

"**I am I really am Arizona." She said putting the metal 'A' on my desk and pulling me into her arms.**

"**I always did what people wanted me to do so much so that I thought it was what I wanted, what I loved. But when Papi told me that he was dyeing all I could think about was did he do what he dreamed of doing. I wanted to do this as a little girl but mom said I wouldn't lower myself down to playing in the dirt with animals, But I love it." She says **

**I put my face in her neck and breathed deep I love this woman I love her so much. Why am I letting Lucia scare me away from her?**

"**Have you done your hours?" I asked **

"**Yes last week."**

**I look up into her eyes**

"**I didn't see you around here anywhere last week." I say frowning**

"**That's because I stayed on the ortho floor, seeing you in this makes my blood boil." Callie growls as her eyes rake over my lab coat and scrubs.**

**I press my lips to hers and go for her belt just as my pager goes off.**

"**Damnit."**

"**Shhhh Go save tiny humans I have to pick up Tor and get home I left your mom with the girls." She says **

"**We have all the time in the world." Callie added**

**I watched her leave before heading down to the ER, in the short trip I thought about my own little girls. I had hoped they would have Callie's raven hair and dark eyes but they are just as blonde as I am with Callie's tan, turns out Kes has one blue eye that helps tell her apart from her sister. Carlos was the one to notice when we was taking pictures she gave him the biggest smile and he pointed it out to Callie. Now it seem like she loves to show off that blue eye by winking it at everyone and I'm not even sure she is old enough to know what she's doing.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC**

**Callie**

**Arizona is going to kick my ass she's going to slap me right down to china when she sees this mess I just made in her kitchen. There is dirt everywhere and a tom cat cornered on top of her cabinets.**

"**Callie you're not going to hurt that poor thing are you?" Barbra asked from the other side of the room.**

"**No but you daughter is going to hurt me when she sees this mess." I say.**

**I was in the back yard trying to get the mud off my boots when a tomcat started to sneak its way up to the back porch where Thunder was sitting watching me. She let out a scream when the unfamiliar cat reached the porch and that sent everything into motion that was now going to get me killed by my sweet blonde.**

"**I'm home!" Arizona **

"**shiit…Come here kitty." I say trying to reach the Grey and white tomcat.**

"**Oh My God Callie Mom what happen in here?" Arizona says**

**I look back over my shoulder to see Arizona standing with her hands in her hair.**

"**Hi…"**

"**Calliope there is mud everywhere what are you doing?"**

"**He tried to get Thunder." I say **

**She looked up at the cat that was hissing down at me and shook her head. Walking over she pulled out a bag of cat treats and started to toss them up at the cat. After about 5 minutes he jumped down and made his way into Arizona's arms.**

"**Calliope clean this up." She says before walking up stairs**

**Barbra frowned at me and we started to clean up the mess I made, it took me an hour to get it back to where it was before going to the laundry room and stripping down to my underwear.**

"**Go see what's wrong with Arizona I will start dinner and look in on the girls." Barbra said **

**I made my way up to the master room to see why Arizona was I reached the room I found Arizona laying on the bed with the stray tomcat rapped in a towel drying his head.**

"**You ok?" I asked climbing onto the bed.**

**I was well aware that I was still in my underwear but a shower can wait as far as I'm coinsured this was more important.**

"**The page I got when you was with me…. It was for a 16 year old girl she she was having a manic break and they tried to control her by chaining her up. I lost my shit the first thing I thought about was this girl she is you her mother was more worried about a date then something happening to her child that she chained her up so she wouldn't get into anything while she was out."**

**I frown at that my mother would lock me in a windowless room whenever Papi was out of town or at work when I had manic periods. I read a lot and I have to say that is why I love books so much, but any room without windows that I can open I'm not going into.**

"**The best we can sum it up was at some point her mania went from productive to outright dangerous. She somehow got twisted around and the chain got wrapped around her neck and she slipped."**

"**Oh god…."**

"**No she's ok she's at the hospital I spent the rest of the day sewing her neck close. Her mania kept her alive Callie, I don't know how but it kept her alive. Her mother came home after an hour of her hanging there. Her Date saw her and called 911, she passed it off as her trying to kill herself. It wasn't until I was stitching her up did she tell me what really happen, she was trying to get free."**

**Arizona Cried and fell into my arms letting go of the tomcat and wrapping her arms around me.**

"**Where is the mother now?" I ask**

"**I don't know she signed the girl over to the state and left." She says**

**I look at the clock then back at the top of Arizona's blonde head.**

"**I'm sorry about yelling at you when I came in, I was so upset and that woman she made me so mad. Told me when I have to deal with manic episodes what seems like daily I would feel the same way. Then I got mad at you for not telling, me they aren't sure what causes it but there seems to be a chance that the girls can be bipolar. They are your eggs…Then I got really pissed off that I thought that I let her infect me I let her put doubt in my head." Arizona says. "Then I walked in and I thought you was having a manic moment and I got pissed, I didn't think I just saw the mess. Then I felt really bad because you pointed out Thomas."**

"**Arizona you are right I should have told you that I'm Bipolar and I was well aware that it seems to be hereditary, and I am sorry. I have been so ashamed of it that I never speak of it, and I should open my mouth and talk about it more people will not be ashamed like I have been. People that grow up in a class that I grew up in they are obsessed with perfection so getting help for things isn't talked about. Admitting there is something wrong isn't perfection. And your right the girls could be Bipolar or they may not be we won't know just like we didn't know Kes was going to have your blue eye." I say kissing her head.**

**I pulled her head back so she could look me in the eyes.**

" **And you have been through my manic moments, in fact last week I was manic all week but I'm on the right medications that help me control it and I see my therapist once a month. If the girls should be bipolar then we will get them the proper help." I say**

"**Wait Thomas?" I ask **

"**The cat… You know like Thomas from Tom and Jerry." Arizona says softly.**

**I started to laugh making Arizona started to giggle into my neck.**

**ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

* * *

Arizona

When I did my rounds it was quiet and when I went to my office it was quiet and when I went for coffee it was quiet. That was strange for this Hospital in the middle of the day, pulling out a five I handed it over before making a slow walk around the hospital. I couldn't help but think about what Callie and I talked about; she really had a crap life. Aria was the perfect child in her mother's eyes but she lived just like her younger sister.

Callie worked so hard to keep her imperfections hidden from the world that she forgot that I wasn't part of the world, I am her wife and keeping things hidden from me isn't going to work. Also not having sex isn't going to work.

"Grrrrrrr."

"whats that about?"

I turned to see Mark walking up.

"Nothing… Where have you been?"

"I've been around." He looked at me and smiled

I didn't like how he is looking at me, which was a look that told me he was up to no good. I gave a sigh and started to move on down the hall.

"Why the sigh?" He asked

"Mark I don't know how many times I have told you that I wasn't one for your little game of whatever you play. That hasn't changed in all the years I have known you its not going to change now." I say

"I was just offering to help you out you know, the hospital has many on call rooms and no one will know."

"Are you drunk? What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked

When he reached me I did in fact smell bourbon all over him.

"Oh god you smell horrible, you need to go home Mark." I say pushing him back.

"Stop it." He says grabbing my arm.

I froze in fear this wasn't going to happen again, and when I realized it looked like it was I started to fight back. Mark had a tight grip and it hurt the more I pulled.

"Mark no Stop let go!" I yelled

Where the hell was everyone? My body started to give out of fear. I felt my shit rip and he grabbed at my scrub bottoms. And like that he was gone and I fell to the floor.

"Kayla?"

I tried to pull myself up but my legs were too weak.

"Arizona!"

My eyes were locked on Kayla rolling around on the floor with Mark, the sound of people running down the hall.

"Oh my god Arizona."

Callie pulled me into her arms.

"He he tried he tried….."

"I'm so sorry Baby baby look at me." She said and I turned to look at her.

I felt naked and weak.

"I can't feel my legs." I say

Callie picked me up and held me to her chest and moved us down the hall I watched as two Doctors pulled Kayla off a bloody Mark. We busted into an exam room and she sat me on the bed, I watched her move around the room getting things together.

"He didn't he tried but he didn't." I say

"Your bleeding." She said sitting in front of me

"I don't know what happen he just showed up." I say.

I felt her cleaning the blood off my face before she started to stitch up my brow.

"He smelt like bourbon I tried pushing him away."

"I know this isn't your fault."

Callie was dressed in her scrubs with a scrub cap on .

"You had surgery?" I asked

"I just got out; I wanted to talk to Kayla so we went on a walk." Callie said as she worked.

I started to cry but I didn't know it until she took my face in her hands.

"Arizona this isn't your fault at all, I don't know what happened with Mark maybe he has a drinking issue, But it's not your fault." She says kissing my nose.

"If you two haven't shown up it would have happen again…"

"No don't think about that Arizona it didn't happen and it will not happen." She says looking me in the eyes.

ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACAC

* * *

Callie

I had to take Arizona home after she told the cops what happen, after she took a sleeping pill I left with Daniel to have a talk with Mark we found him at a bar looking into a glass of bourbon. I grabbed him off the stool and pulled him off and down the hall to the mens room.

"Hey get out of here Lady." A man says

"You get the fuck out!" I bark at the man and he goes running off.

Daniel locks the door after him.

"Get off me!" Mark yells

I push him back into the stall and again when he tried to stand up.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he asks

"I'm the person that is going to make your life hell for the next minute." I say grabbing him and shoving him through the door of the stall.

"When you invade a person's space and try to make them do things they do want to do, things happen. When you do those things to my wife or anyone in my family I happen." I say.

Kicking him in the back of the knee I force him down to his knees.

"I think you need to freshen up."

I shoved his face into the toilet I felt him try to push back, but when you break bones and fight animals that weigh as much as cars you get pretty strong. I pulled his head back.

"See I liked you a lot, I thought you was a good guy. A little much on the sex, but I'm the same way."

I dunked his face into the toilet again and briefly wondered where Daniel was before pulling it out again.

"I'm Sorry!" Mark coughed.

"Oh I know you're sorry."

I gave him a quick dunk before pulling him back.

"This is just a warning Mark Sloan stay the fuck away from my wife, in fact to be on the safe side you should move. Because if I see you anywhere near her this will look tame compared to the things I will do to you." I say Pulling him up onto his feet.

I turned and walked away my hand was on the lock when I heard skin on skin. I turned around to see Daniel standing over Mark who was holding his eye.

"That's as nice as I can be about the topic." He said.

We walked out the bar as if nothing happened and made our way over to Daniels truck.

"You really love my daughter don't you?" he said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked I was lost outside the window.

"You really love Arizona."

"I love Arizona more than I thought I could love anyone Daniel. For a long time I thought that this woman was just part of my imagination something my abuela put in my head as a teen. But when I moved here She was the first woman hell the first person I meant, and I remember there she is. There is this beautiful amazing woman that I am meant to be with for the rest of my life. Then she ran into the grocery cart pickup and flashed me those beautiful blues and dimples that I knew I would kill to wake up to every morning."

I smiled at the memory of seeing Arizona for the first time.

"I would willingly go to hell and fight the Devil himself for Arizona and my kids." I say

"I thought for a long time that you was just using her."

I looked over at him like he was crazy.

"I did,I thought here is my baby she somehow found herself in the sights of one of those rich and powerful women that only want to use here for whatever reason. But I never said anything because I know Arizona she will push me away if she feels like I'm trying to butt into her relationship. So I was going to be there because I was dead set on just knowing you was going to leave her. But as time passed I saw that she was so in love and it scared me, but then I came here and I saw and felt how much you love her and tonight just showed me that there isn't anything you wouldn't do for my daughter. It got a little scary back there when you pushed his head down in the toilet and put your knee in the back of his neck. I thought for sure you was going to kill him and I was going to have to tell Arizona you was in jail because you killed her attacker." He says with a smile

I was about to say he was right when lights came speeding up on the back of the truck.

"What the hell is with this person? Its too dark and wet out for them to be driving like that." Daniel says

We were coming up on a curve that both Arizona and I hated so we always took the other road, it add five extra minutes but it was better that going around that hair pin turn.

"He's going around good." Daniel said when it looked like the car was going to pass.

But my gut told me otherwise.

"Daniel stop."

"What he's going around."

"Stop Daniel stop the truck stop stop stop!" I yelled

But it was much too late and the other bigger truck sideswiped us twice sending us over the side of the mountain and a down into the woods. The sound of crushing metal and glass was all I could hear it was almost like we was tumbling forever before we ever came to a stop

TBC: NEXT PART TO THIS STORY WILL BE POSTED SOON.


End file.
